Una grata coincidencia
by writternyc
Summary: Kate Beckett es inspectora de homicidios. Y lectora. Una lectora empedernida. Cuando un desconocido asesina a uno de sus escritores favoritos por error y amenaza con matar a otro, ella no parará hasta descubrirlo. Aunque para ello tenga que hacer de guardaespaldas personal...
1. Chapter 1

**_Gracias, ante todo, a todas aquellas personas que me habéis dado ánimos todo este tiempo que he permanecido en silencio._**

 ** _Es dificil escribir cuando realmente no se tienen ni ganas, ni ideas. Cuando se pierde la magia y se paralizan los dedos._**

 ** _Este fic es para esas personas que han decidido que detrás de una mala noticia, siempre hay una buena decisión que lo cambia todo, porque podemos cambiar nuestras vidas si nos lo proponemos, sólo hace falta QUERER HACERLO y un poco de suerte, por supuesto._**

 ** _Gracias._**

El sonido del teléfono sobre su mesita de noche la sacó de su corto sueño. Extendió su brazo hasta alcanzar la madera y tanteó con la mano para encontrar su móvil. Sin despegar la cara de la almohada, se llevó el dispositivo hasta su oreja.

\- Beckett… - contestó de forma casi ininteligible

\- Soy yo jefa, tenemos un caso.

\- Mmm

\- Me encanta cuando estás en la cama y tienes esa voz…

\- ¡Basta Espo! – dijo mientras se incorporaba sentándose.

\- ¿Despierta?

\- ¿Bromeas? Mándame la dirección.

Cortó la comunicación y se frotó los ojos mirando la hora que marcaba el reloj del teléfono.

\- ¡Perfecto! – pensó – Batiendo el record de dormir menos de dos horas.

Minutos después aparcaba su coche frente a la dirección que su compañero le había indicado mientras saludaba a uno de los agentes uniformados que custodiaba el portal de acceso al edificio.

\- ¡Hey! – la recibió Espo con una libreta en la mano – Has tardado poco en levantar tu culo de la cama.

\- Gracias al idiota que me ha despertado – aseguró ella en voz baja – y cuyo culo despierto, un día de estos, puede que sufra las consecuencias de que mi arma se dispare accidentalmente.

El moreno sonrió. Alardeaba de tener fama de irresistible conquistador y el hecho de que su compañera nunca hubiese sucumbido a sus encantos, dándole calabazas en público siempre que él se insinuaba, le animaba a molestarla siempre que podía con frases que podían engañar a todo aquel que estuviese escuchándoles.

\- ¿Qué tenemos? – preguntó ella elevando la voz para que el resto de sus compañeros supiesen que había llegado.

\- Hola jefa – contestó Ryan – una partida de póker entre ricachones que ha terminado con uno de ellos – dijo señalando el cadáver – con una bala en la cabeza.

\- ¿Lanie? – preguntó a la forense que tomaba notas inclinada sobre el cadáver.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte Katie – respondió ésta algo molesta.

\- Vamos Lanie, sabes de sobra que necesitaba descansar.

\- Es la segunda vez que me das plantón en dos semanas.

\- Lanie… ¿Podemos ceñirnos al trabajo por favor?

\- Gordon Lambert, 62 años, escritor – soltó rápido.

La inspectora miró a su compañera sorprendida.

\- ¿Gordon Lambert? – repitió.

\- Lo siento chica – aseguró su compañera sabiendo que se trataba de uno de los autores preferidos de su compañera.

La inspectora se acercó al cadáver, examinándolo. Levantó la cabeza y Espo, leyéndole la mente, le señaló el cristal por donde había entrado la bala.

\- ¿Testigos? – preguntó.

\- En la habitación de al lado – respondió Ryan – sus compañeros de partida, otros tres escritores famosos. ¿Quieres un autógrafo?

\- ¿Vieron algo? – preguntó ignorando a su compañero.

\- Los tres coinciden en lo mismo – explicó Ryan - escucharon el cristal rompiéndose y vieron a Lambert desplomándose sobre la mesa. Los paramédicos están atendiendo a uno de ellos.

\- ¿Herido?

\- Histérico, más bien.

Ella hizo un gesto arrugando su boca.

\- Es lo que pasa cuando uno vive en el mundo real – replicó Espo jactándose.

\- Que se marchen – ordenó - ¿La trayectoria?

\- Los técnicos no tardarán en llegar.

La inspectora asintió.

\- Hablaré con su mujer.

\- ¿Y si no está casado? – preguntó Espo con seguridad.

\- Su mujer es Gloria Lambert – afirmó ella mirándole con superioridad.

\- ¿La misma Gloria Lambert que comenta los partidos de la NBA? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- En cuanto los técnicos os digan la trayectoria, interrogad a los vecinos – dijo mientras examinaba el edificio de enfrente.

\- Hecho – aseguró Espo mientras salía de la casa.

\- Yo iré a liberar a los testigos – informó Ryan mientras se dirigía a la habitación contigua.

Beckett volvió a arrodillarse junto al cadáver, frente a la forense.

\- Oye Lanie… Yo… - dijo en voz baja -Lo siento pero no estoy pasando por un buen momento ahora mismo y…

\- Por eso mismo Kate – contestó algo indignada – no vas a conseguir olvidar a Josh quedándote en casa.

\- Necesito tiempo.

\- Al contrario querida – dijo señalándola con el bolígrafo - te equivocas, justo lo que te falta es tiempo.

En ese momento, ambas oyeron a Ryan gritando en la habitación de al lado. La inspectora se incorporó de inmediato, llevando su mano a la espalda y buscando su arma. Con un rápido movimiento, empujó a la forense hasta tirarla junto a un sofá, parapetándola contra él.

El resto de agentes presentes en la sala, imitaron a la inspectora, poniéndose a salvo mientras empuñaban sus armas.

\- ¡Le he dicho que tiene que marcharse! – volvió a gritar Ryan

\- ¡Y yo le estoy diciendo que no lo haré! – contestó una voz masculina enfadada - ¡Es mi vida la que está en peligro!

La inspectora hizo una señal al resto de agentes, tranquilizándoles, a la vez que guardaba su arma y se dirigía a la habitación contigua.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó a su compañero mientras éste se dirigía hacia ella.

\- Uno de los testigos. Se niega a irse. Dice que la bala iba dirigida a él.

\- ¿No habíamos quedado que únicamente oyeron cristales rotos y a Lambert caer?

\- Así es, pero hizo fotografías del escenario del crimen con su móvil y ahora dice que esa bala iba dirigida a él.

Beckett puso los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- No sé si esa bala iba dirigida o no a él – dijo Lanie desde atrás mientras sujetaba uno de sus zapatos de tacón roto – pero va a pagarme unos zapatos nuevos. ¡Los acababa de estrenar!

\- ¿En que se basa? – preguntó la inspectora mientras reprimía una sonrisa al ver a su amiga con el zapato en la mano.

\- Dice que tiene un programa en su móvil y que no se irá hasta que hable con el superior al cargo del caso.

La inspectora suspiró. Lo peor de los aburridos ricachones es que siempre pensaban que tenían la razón haciéndoles perder a ella y a sus compañeros el tiempo. Y hoy precisamente no estaba de humor para perderlo.

\- Está bien. Vamos. Hablaré con él – dijo encaminándose a la habitación contigua junto a su compañero.

\- Es aquel – le indicó con discreción Ryan señalando a un hombre corpulento que estaba de espaldas a ellos.

\- Soy el oficial a cargo de la investigación – dijo ella elevando la voz – Soy la inspectora Beckett ¿Quién quiere hablar conmigo?

El aludido se giró con la mano tendida mientras ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

\- Mi nombre es…

\- Richard Castle – dijeron al unísono….


	2. Chapter 2

_**GRACIAS, comprobar que me seguís leyendo es todo un lujo.**_

Kate Beckett se sonrojó al comprobar que su escritor más admirado, estaba allí mismo, frente a ella, sonriendo con la mano extendida. Su cerebro, ese que se anteponía siempre sobre sus sensaciones, reaccionó retirando de inmediato la mirada de los ojos del escritor y estrechándole la mano de forma rápida y fría.

Por su parte, el escritor no ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sin duda aquella atractiva mujer era una de sus fans. Mentalmente tomó nota de su nombre para no olvidarlo.

\- ¿Me puede decir a que comisaría pertenecen? – preguntó él.

La inspectora miró a su compañero antes de contestarle. No era una pregunta común y seguramente el escritor estaría comprobando si alguno de sus posicionados contactos estaba entre algún agente u oficial de la comisaría.

\- A la doce – se adelantó a contestar Ryan.

\- Y yo soy Lanie Parrish – dijo la forense extendiéndole la mano que él estrechó largamente – y gracias a usted tengo un par de zapatos inservibles.

Beckett carraspeó algo molesta con la espontaneidad de sus compañeros, Lanie dándose cuenta, desapareció de inmediato, mientras que Ryan, por su parte, intentó desviar la atención.

\- ¿Puede repetir a la inspectora lo que me ha dicho a mí? – preguntó dando un corto paso hacia él.

El escritor asintió, sacando su móvil del bolsillo, revisándolo. Beckett, aliviada, supo en aquel instante que él no tenía ningún contacto en la doce, de lo contrario, habría hecho el típico comentario. Eso al menos, era una garantía de que nadie interferiría en su trabajo.

\- ¡Aquí lo tengo! – exclamó triunfante el escritor enseñándole el móvil a la inspectora – Basándome en las fotografías del escenario del crimen, en la posición que teníamos en la mesa y en la trayectoria de la bala, sin duda iba dirigida a mí.

\- ¿Está insinuando que el asesino erró el tiro? – preguntó irónicamente Beckett

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Bueno, se me cayó una ficha al suelo y al agacharme…

Beckett y Ryan cruzaron sus miradas.

\- Claro – dijo Ryan – usted se agachó… Y mataron al equivocado….

\- Casualidad – dijo con la mirada perdida en la pantalla.

Beckett le hizo una señal a su compañero, negando.

\- Lo siento señor Castle – comenzó Beckket - pero los técnicos no han emitido aún su informe sobre la trayectoria del disparo, con la información de varias fotografías, tomadas de forma ilegal, por cierto, y un programa de cálculo de juego de billar, no se puede llegar a la conclusión a la que usted llega.

\- Estoy seguro que mi vida corre peligro y quiero que me aseguren que lo van a comprobar.

\- ¿Tiene usted algún enemigo señor Castle? – preguntó con más curiosidad que profesionalidad la inspectora.

\- Soy escritor. Un escritor, por cierto, de éxito señorita Perkel – dijo confundiendo el apellido adrede - ¿Cómo no voy a tener enemigos? Nadie llega a lo más alto sin tenerlos.

\- Beckett.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Soy la inspectora Beckett y le recomiendo que continúe con su vida de manera habitual – contestó ella molesta – Si los técnicos corroborasen su teoría nos pondremos en contacto con usted.

\- ¿Me está diciendo que no van a ponerme protección?

\- No lo considero necesario señor.

\- ¿Qué no lo considera necesario? Es necesario inspectora.

\- No me diga cómo debo hacer mi trabajo.

El escritor negó con la cabeza, mostrando signos de enfado.

\- Déjalo Rick – dijo otro de los escritores al que Beckett reconoció como Stephen J. Cannel

\- ¿Qué lo deje Steve? – contestó alterado - ¿Y mi hija?

\- Hemos perdido a Gordon, Rick… Deberíamos preparar su despedida tal y como él nos había encargado.

\- Lo sé, amigo, lo sé…

Castle ayudó a levantarse a Stephen y junto al otro escritor, al que Beckett reconoció como James Patterson, se dispusieron a salir de allí, dándoles la espalda a los dos agentes.

\- Necesito sus datos señor Castle – intervino Beckett.

El escritor se paró en seco, girando la cabeza para mirarla.

\- Póngase en contacto con mi agente.

\- Señor Castle, es necesario que nos de sus datos.

\- No me diga cómo debo proteger mi intimidad – dijo volviendo a girarse y siguiendo su camino.

Ryan dio un paso hacia adelante con la intención de intervenir para detenerle, pero Beckett le paró sujetándole del brazo.

\- Eso es desobediencia – aseguró Ryan.

\- Asigna un par de agentes de paisano para protegerle. Que él no lo sepa.

\- Si jefa – respondió el rubio sin hacer preguntas.

Kate Beckett suspiró mientras observaba a los tres escritores marcharse de allí. No podía creer que tuviese tan cerca a varias de las mentes que más admiraba. Si alguno de ellos supiese que sus firmas estaban estampadas sobre varios de los libros que colmaban las estanterías de su casa.

\- Está bueno – dijo Lanie a su espalda sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

\- Y te debe un par de zapatos – aseguró sonriendo.

\- Y de los caros. Y puede que hasta tenga razón – dijo señalando la ventana agujereada.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Le has puesto protección?

\- Ryan está en ello.

\- Cuando esto acabe ¿Me pasarás su número?

\- ¡Lanie! ¿Intentando ligar en el trabajo?

\- Sabes de sobra que ese blanquito, aunque está bueno, no es mi tipo – aseguró la forense – pero pienso ser simpática y pedirle unos zapatos nuevos…

\- Pues buena suerte… - contestó señalando el cadáver – Iré a ver a su mujer, si descubres algo más…

\- Te llamaré.

La inspectora bostezó mientras conducía hasta la casa de Gordon Lambert para hablar con su viuda. Sin duda necesitaba descansar. Tenía que dejar de dar vueltas a Josh, al dolor que le causaba su falta de compromiso con ella, pero no con los enfermos del mundo. No podía dejar de recordar el momento en el que él, ante su ultimátum, eligió marcharse a quedarse con ella. Tenía que dejar de pensarlo. Pero no podía remediarlo, no cuando el olor de su colonia aún flotaba en su habitación noche a noche, recordándole que estaba sola. A sus treinta y cuatro años y sola. Eso, sumado a que jamás encontraría al asesino de su madre, la convertía en una completa fracasada.

Richard Castle se apoyó en la pared frente a la puerta de su casa. ¿Cómo demonios iba a decirle a su hija de apenas dieciséis años que no iba a dejar que fuese a esa fiesta? Estaba completamente seguro que esa bala iba dirigida a él y no a Lambert. Recordó las palabras de la inspectora. ¿Qué si tenía enemigos? Podría hacerse una extensa lista con los nombres de los novios de las mujeres que habían pasado en los últimos tres años por su vida. Desde que se divorció por segunda vez y volvió a alimentar su fama de juerguista y mujeriego, esa misma fama que tan bien le venían a sus ventas. Y ahora su pequeña podría estar en peligro. Tan sólo esperaba que su hija estuviese dormida y no esperándole en el sofá. Le había hecho prometer a su madre que no le contaría nada del asesinato de Lambert.

Beckett volvió a bostezar… Y encima estaban esos ojos tan azules de Richard Castle…

Castle avanzó hasta la puerta… Si no fuese por esos bonitos ojos verdes, demandaría a la policía de Nueva York…


	3. Chapter 3

**_A veces leer mientras esperas a que te atienda el médico, hace más fácil la espera._**

 ** _Gracias por leer. No me matéis, las cosas, por ahora, son así._**

Aquella mañana, Richard Castle se había despertado temprano, demasiado temprano para lo que era habitual en él. Había preparado el desayuno y esperaba duchado y vestido a que su hija apareciese por la cocina. Sabía que tenía que hablar con ella lo más rápido posible. La noticia del asesinato de Gordon, su colega, su compañero de póker y sobre todo, su amigo, copaba todos los informativos. No había cadena que no lo estuviese emitiendo, salvo las infantiles o las dedicadas al deporte, que eran por supuesto las que Alexis no veía.

\- ¡Papá! ¿Crees que estas son horas de llegar a casa? ¿Ese es el ejemplo que quieres darme?

Alexis se acercó hasta su padre, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Alexis, tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó alarmada la chica sentándose en un taburete frente a su padre.

\- Anoche, durante la partida de póker, dispararon a Gordon.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Papá! ¿Estás bien? – dijo la chica levantándose para abrazar a su padre.

\- Tranquila calabaza, estoy perfectamente.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Por qué?

\- Cariño, Gordon ha muerto. La policía aún no ha encontrado al culpable ni la razón por la que lo hizo.

\- ¿Tuviste miedo?

El escritor asintió. Era cierto. Tuvo miedo. Miedo por ella. Por su futuro si a él le pasase algo.

A la joven se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No conocía demasiado al escritor fallecido, pero le apenaba ver a su padre con esas ojeras y esa cara seria, sabiendo que había perdido a uno de sus amigos.

\- Lo siento mucho papá.

\- Lo sé cariño. Y ahora desayuna, o llegaremos tarde al instituto.

\- ¿Llegaremos?

\- Te acompañaré.

La chica le miró extrañada.

\- No sé lo que ha motivado a esa persona a matar a Gordon, no sé si era por algún motivo personal o porque es un asesino en serie que mata a escritores. Hasta que no lo atrape la policía, no pienso dejar que vayas sola al colegio, no sabemos quién puede ser el siguiente.

\- Papá – intentó protestar la chica.

\- Lo siento Alexis, no hay nada que discutir.

\- No iba a decir eso

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Suelo ir con Allison y…

\- Prometo no interferir – dijo elevando una mano en señal de promesa.

No demasiado lejos del domicilio del escritor, en la cuarta planta de la doceava comisaria de Nueva York, Victoria Gates, la capitana, una afroamericana que ya había cumplido los cincuenta recibía una llamada personal del Alcalde de Nueva York.

\- No tengo el placer de conocerla capitana, pero necesito pedirle un favor.

\- Usted dirá Alcalde – contestó algo contrariada.

\- Gordon Lambert era mi amigo – aseveró.

\- Lo siento señor, mi más sentido pésame.

\- Como comprenderá, soy el primer interesado en averiguar quien lo hizo y que sea castigado por ello.

\- Lo comprendo. Mi mejor agente se ocupa del caso.

\- Quiero que me mantenga personalmente al día de las novedades, le daré mi teléfono.

\- No hay problema señor.

\- Y por favor…

\- ¿Señor?

\- No dude en acudir a mi si necesita cualquier autorización extraordinaria.

\- Por supuesto señor.

Minutos después Victoria Gates, incrédula, dejaba el auricular sobre la mesa y salía de su despacho.

\- ¡Beckett! – llamó

\- Señor…

\- A mi despacho.

La inspectora, que acababa de salir del ascensor, dejó el vaso de café desechable que llevaba en la mano sobre su escritorio y sin quitarse la cazadora, entró al despacho de su superiora.

\- Inspectora, acabo de recibir una llamada del mismísimo Alcalde de Nueva York. Quiere que le mantengamos informados constantemente sobre su último caso.

\- ¿El del escritor?

\- Exacto.

Becket negó con la cabeza en un gesto suave que pasó desapercibido para su superiora, que leía el informe del caso, imaginaba que la chulería de Richard Castle era la que había intervenido para que el Alcalde en persona se interesase.

\- Tenemos serias sospechas de que el disparo no iba dirigido contra Gordon Lambert.

La afirmación interesó a Gates que levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

\- ¿A quién iba dirigido?

\- A otro de los escritores, Richard Castle. La bala iba dirigida a él – le dijo señalando en la fotografía que tenía Gates la silla que había ocupado Castle – pero se agachó y el disparo lo recibió su compañero de enfrente, Gordon Lambert.

\- Eso quiere decir que ahora puede estar en peligro…

\- Dos de nuestros agentes le vigilan desde anoche.

\- Que lo traigan. Averigüe quien quiere matarle. Y refuerce la vigilancia.

Beckett asintió. Era su trabajo proteger a los ciudadanos, pero darle la razón al escritor no era algo que entrase en sus planes. Y más cuando él utilizó un simple juego de billar de su móvil para comprobarlo.

\- ¿Sabemos desde donde se hizo el disparo?

\- Desde la azotea del edificio de enfrente. Siempre está abierta sin vigilancia, no hemos encontrado huellas, ni casquillo, tan sólo marcas, nuestro tirador retiró varias macetas para tener mejor visibilidad.

\- Ocúpese del caso al cien por cien y no escatime en recursos hasta conseguir dar con el culpable. No quiero reproches del Alcalde.

Beckett salió del despacho de su superior. Parece que volvería a ver esos ojos azules. Sólo esperaba que fuese más simpático que en su primer encuentro. O más bien su quinto, porque tenía cuatro ejemplares firmados por el escritor.

Fue hasta su escritorio, revisaría al detalle los informes sobre el caso, no quería volver a ponerse en evidencia frente al escritor.

Richard Castle caminaba varios pasos detrás de Alexis y su amiga. Sonrió al ver como ambas hablaban demasiado cerca y en voz muy baja para que él no pudiese escucharlas. En apenas dos minutos ambas entrarían al instituto y él podría encargarse de ese tipo que venía siguiéndoles desde su casa.

Se despidió de ambas chicas, siguiendo con la mirada sus cabezas entre la multitud de estudiantes hasta que ambas desaparecieron por la puerta. En ese momento se giró y buscó con la mirada a su perseguidor.

Miró en todas direcciones, pero no logró verle. Esperó hasta que todos los estudiantes desaparecieron por la puerta.

\- ¿Richard Castle? – escuchó a su espalda.

No se lo pensó dos veces, se giró dando un golpe directo a la persona que le había hablado, pero para su sorpresa, le esquivó el golpe, sujetándole el brazo a la espalda.

\- ¿Qué pretende? – preguntó el hombre forcejeando con él.

\- ¿Por qué me está siguiendo?

\- Soy agente de policía, debe acompañarme a comisaría – dijo mientras le enseñaba su placa sin llegar a soltarle.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto dejando de forcejear.

\- Órdenes de mis superiores, señor – contestó soltándole.

\- ¿Y se puede saber quién es ese superior?

\- Inspectora Beckett señor.

\- Bien. ¿Sabe? Dígale a esa inspectora que si quiere algo de mí, vaya a ver a mi agente y concierte una entrevista.

\- Señor, no me obligue a utilizar la fuerza.

\- ¿Tiene una orden de arresto?

El agente negó con la cabeza.

\- Buenos días entonces.

El agente bufó mientras le veía alejarse calle abajo. Eso no le iba a gustar nada a su jefa. Sacó su móvil y marcó el número de la inspectora.

\- ¿Cómo que no ha querido venir? – preguntó una alterada inspectora.

\- Dice que llames a su agente y conciertes una cita – aseguró Espo divertido.

\- Es estúpido – aseguró Beckett.

\- Seguramente, pero sabe que le vigilamos, me ha visto.

\- Está bien. No le perdáis de vista.

Beckett colgó el teléfono con furia mientras masajeaba su frente.

\- ¿Ocurre algo inspectora? – preguntó Gates observándola.

Ella levantó la cabeza.

\- Richard Castle se niega a venir a comisaría.

\- Tendrá que ir usted a verle.

\- Quiere que concertemos una cita con su representante.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

Beckett se encogió de hombros.

\- Podríamos detenerle, pero nos llevará tiempo que cometa alguna infracción ¿Se le ocurre algo? – preguntó Gates elevando las cejas.

\- Le detendremos – aseveró con una sonrisa.

El escritor entró en su casa y fue directo a su despacho. Tenía un encargo que cumplir. Él y los otros dos escritores debían despedir adecuadamente a Gordon. Abrió su portátil y se quedó mirando fijamente el cursor. ¿Qué podría decir sobre su amigo? Estaba completamente seguro que esa bala iba dirigida a él. Recordó las fotografías que había tomado con su móvil y las descargó en su portátil para poder revisarlas.

Concentrado en revisar las fotografías, no oyó que llamaban a su puerta, ni oyó a su madre hablar con alguien.

\- ¡Richard Castle! – le gritó una voz interrumpiendo en su despacho - ¡Queda detenido!

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó desconcertado mirando a Martha que gesticulaba pidiéndole disculpas por no haber podido evitar que la inspectora entrase en su despacho - ¿Cómo se atreve?

\- Tengo una orden de arresto – continuó ella - ¡Agentes!

Hizo una señal a dos agentes uniformados que pusieron en pie al escritor esposándole.

\- ¿Y se puede saber de qué se me acusa? – preguntó irónicamente.

Ella sonrió señalándole la gran pantalla.

\- Veo que no se ha deshecho de ellas – aseguró triunfante.

\- ¡Pero…! – intentó excusarse - ¡Eso no era…!

\- Le aconsejo que utilice su derecho a permanecer callado – le dijo acercándose.

\- ¡Es usted…! ¡Hare que la despidan!

\- ¿Quiere que añada a su historial amenazas a la autoridad?

Los dos agentes le tomaron por los brazos, sacándole de su casa bajo la mirada de Beckett y de la madre del escritor.

La inspectora tomó aire y abrió la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios. El escritor la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Cree ahora que podemos hablar? – preguntó ella fijando su mirada en la de él.

\- Quiero a mi abogado – dijo molesto pero sin poder retirar sus ojos de los de ella.

\- Está avisado, no creo que tarde en llegar.

\- ¿A mi abogado si ha podido avisarle pero a mi representante no?

\- Por Dios señor Castle… ¿Quiere hacer el favor de escucharme?

\- No hablaré sin mi abogado – espetó – y espero que sepa a qué va a dedicarse cuando consiga que la despidan.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me encanta tener de nuevo ganas de escribir. Gracias lectores.**_

La inspectora ignoró al escritor y se sentó frente a él.

\- ¿No me ha oído? – preguntó enfadado el escritor – No pienso hablar si no está mi abogado aquí.

\- Que yo sepa – dijo ella mientras abría el expediente que llevaba en la mano ignorándole – no le estoy preguntando nada.

\- Es usted insufrible. La despedirán. Me aseguraré de ello.

\- ¿Es usted consciente de lo que está diciendo? – le preguntó ella señalando las cámaras de video de la sala sin quitar ojo al expediente.

El escritor bufó.

\- Usted no sabe lo que hace. Estoy en peligro, mi hija está en peligro.

La inspectora levantó los ojos de la carpeta, mirándole.

\- Ese loco podría estar ahora esperando a mi hija en su instituto y…

\- Hay dos agentes en el Grace Church School – dijo ella con tono neutral.

La inspectora se dio cuenta que había dado en el clavo. Él relajó su rictus, mirándola más tranquilo. Que dijese que su hija estaba bajo vigilancia era algo que no esperaba. Un par de golpes al otro lado de la puerta rompió el instante en el que ambos mantenían sus miradas fijas en el otro.

\- Inspectora Beckett - dijo el hombre causante de la distracción.

\- Usted debe ser Henry Berman – dijo ella levantándose y tendiéndole la mano.

\- El mismo – aseguró mientras correspondía al saludo – Rick.

\- Henry – contestó el escritor.

El abogado tomó asiento al lado de su cliente.

\- Según me indicó en su llamada, mi cliente no está acusado de nada.

\- No lo está, es una reunión informativa.

\- ¿Y tiene que celebrarse en la sala de interrogatorios?

\- Depende de la colaboración de su cliente. Tengo causas suficientes para retenerle 24 horas por intromisión y amenazas.

\- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? – preguntó el abogado mientras miraba a Castle.

Castle negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Me va a escuchar ahora? – preguntó Beckett al escritor – Ya tiene aquí a su abogado.

Él no contestó, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras fruncía los labios, reprimiéndose.

\- Hemos recibido los informes de los técnicos – comenzó ella – y todo hace sospechar que…

\- ¡Que yo tenía razón! – cortó él - ¡Lo sabía! Estaba seguro y usted no hizo ni caso. ¿Sabe cómo me siento? ¿Se puede hacer una idea de lo que significa que la policía no te escuche?

\- Señor Castle…

\- ¡No! – volvió a cortar – No tiene ni idea, porque claro, usted está al otro lado y mientras se toma un café y charla con sus compañeros, yo puedo estar recibiendo un tiro en la cabeza.

\- Richard – intentó intervenir Henry.

\- No Henry, no…

\- Rick, hemos venido a escuchar lo que tienen que decirnos.

\- ¡Pues no será ella quien me lo diga! Llame a su superior, no hablaré con nadie más.

La inspectora le miró, cerró la carpeta del expediente y se levantó.

\- Encantada de conocerle señor Berman – le dijo al abogado - es muy posible que volvamos a vernos. Llamaré a mi superior.

El abogado asintió.

\- Gracias inspectora – contestó el abogado mientras la vio salir de la sala.

El escritor dio tres palmadas.

\- Vamos a demandarla – dijo el escritor señalando con el índice la puerta por la que había salido instantes antes la inspectora.

\- ¡No digas estupideces! ¿De qué posibles cargos habla?

\- Hice unas fotografías y he amenazado con utilizar mis contactos para que la despidan.

El abogado negó con la cabeza.

\- Espero que no hayas hecho esas amenazas en esta sala.

Castle se encogió de hombros, afirmando así que lo había hecho.

\- Permíteme que te lo diga una vez más Rick…

\- Sé lo que vas a decir… "Eres estúpido Rick"

El abogado asintió.

La inspectora dio tres golpes en el marco de la puerta de la capitana. Gates levantó la vista de su escritorio, mirando por encima de sus gafas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- El escritor se niega a hablar conmigo, sólo quiere hacerlo con mi superior.

La capitana soltó aire.

\- Todos los famosos hacen igual – dijo para tranquilizarla – amenazan con recurrir a sus contactos, creen que lo saben todo, sólo hablan si están sus abogados, quieren atención exclusiva del jefe de policía en persona…

\- Lo siento señor…

\- No es culpa suya – dijo levantándose - ¿Le ha pedido también que le lleve un café con pastas?

\- No, señor – contestó ella con media sonrisa.

\- Sólo espero que no me lo pida a mi… - aseguró suspirando mientras se dirigía a la sala de interrogatorios.

Beckett siguió a su superiora por el pasillo, no quería perderse esa conversación. Entró en la sala de observación y conectó los altavoces.

\- Lo que usted no parece entender señor Castle, es que está aquí por su propia protección.

\- ¿Mi protección? Esa inspectora suya no me hizo ni caso anoche, yo le dije que esa bala estaba dirigida a mí.

La capitana le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Necesitamos delimitar un campo de posibles sospechosos de ese intento de asesinato.

\- ¿Intento? – preguntó gritando el escritor - Por Dios, mataron a Gordon.

\- Pero usted era el objetivo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitan de mi cliente? – intervino el abogado.

\- ¿Tiene algún enemigo? ¿Le han amenazado? Necesitamos una lista.

\- ¿Una lista? – preguntó jocoso el escritor – Podría escribirle un libro si quisiera.

\- ¿Perdone? – preguntó extrañada la capitana.

\- ¿Usted no lee la prensa verdad? – se jactó – Ir cada noche a una fiesta con una actriz o modelo diferente tiene su precio. Sus maridos, novios y amantes me odian.

Al otro lado del cristal de vigilancia, Beckett negó con la cabeza.

\- Menudo engreído – dijo en voz alta.

A la capitana no pareció impresionarla la declaración del escritor.

\- Y dígame señor Castle… - dijo interesada - ¿Tendría usted la capacidad memorística suficiente como para recordar a todas esas chicas?

Al otro lado del cristal, Beckett soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Toma esa escritor! Te acaba de llamar idiota en tu cara.

El escritor abrió la boca para cerrarla de nuevo como un pez.

\- Supongo que podría hacer una lista con aquellos que me amenazaron.

\- Bien – contestó la capitana cruzando sus dedos sobre la mesa – ahora le dejaré bien claro un detalle.

El abogado miró a su cliente y ambos asintieron.

\- Verá señor, usted es escritor y yo la capitana de esta comisaría.

\- Eso lo tengo claro – afirmó haciéndose el gracioso.

\- En cada uno de nuestros casos aparece alguien de fuera que sabe lo que tenemos que hacer y cómo hacerlo. El 98% de ellos está equivocado.

\- Yo represento al 2% restante – contestó de inmediato.

\- Pero aquí mando yo ¿Entiende? Yo decido quién está asignado a cada caso. Yo no le diré como debe usted escribir sus libros y usted no se entrometerá en mi trabajo.

\- ¡No voy a tratar con esa inspectora! – protestó – Bajo ningún concepto.

La capitana se levantó.

\- Usted decide señor Castle, o colabora con nosotros para encontrar a ese asesino o lo haremos por nuestra cuenta. Pero quizá con ésta última opción tardemos algo más…

\- ¿Tiene que ser con ella? Anoche ignoró lo que le dije.

\- Señor Castle, tengo a dos de mis agentes vigilando su casa desde anoche, otros dos en el colegio de su hija, por no hablar del que le ha seguido hasta aquí, o el que está acompañando a su madre en Brodway. No voy a consentir que ponga en duda nuestros métodos ni a mi gente.

\- Pero…

\- Pero si prefiere que trabajemos sin su colaboración, le aconsejo que tenga paciencia… ¡Ah! Y contrate seguridad privada.

Beckett sonrió en la sala contigua. Su capitana estaba tratando al escritor como a un niño mimado.

\- Piénselo señor Castle – le dijo mientras abría la puerta para marcharse.

\- ¡Espere! – dijo el abogado mirando a su cliente – Le facilitaremos esa lista.

\- Bien… Hágasela llegar a la inspectora Beckett cuando la tenga.

Beckett abrió la boca conteniendo un insulto y salió de inmediato de la sala de observaciones para seguir a su capitana.

\- ¡Señor! – dijo siguiéndola por el pasillo

\- Ya me ha oído Beckett – dijo sin pararse - en cuanto tenga esa lista póngase a trabajar. Y no olvide que el alcalde en persona quiere resultados inmediatos.

\- Sí… Señor.

La capitana se paró en seco.

\- Y si no tiene ninguna pregunta más que hacerle, puede decirle que vuelva a su casa, no quiero que vuelva a pedir que yo intervenga, es insufrible.

Beckett asintió con desgana. Por hoy había tenido bastante. Tendría que replantearse seriamente aceptar la oferta que una seguidora del escritor le hizo por sus libros con la firma de Castle. Se giró sobre sus talones y volvió a la sala de interrogatorios.

\- ¿Tienen algún dato relevante que puedan darme? – preguntó con sequedad.

El abogado miró a su cliente que negó.

\- Ahora mismo no puedo acordarme. Tendría que revisar las cartas de mis admiradores, no suelo leer todas, de eso se ocupa la gente de Paula.

\- Bien. Pueden marcharse – les dijo tendiéndoles una tarjeta de visita – cualquier cosa que quieran…

\- Gracias inspectora – contestó el abogado.

Instantes después, Castle y su abogado dejaban salir a Lanie del ascensor antes de entrar ellos.

\- Hola señor Castle – saludó amable.

\- Buenos días – contestó él con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Se acuerda de mí?

\- Le debo un par de zapatos – aseguró mientras accedía al ascensor.

\- Así es. Y ya pueden ser caros.

\- Tomo nota – le dijo mientras se despedía con la mano por el hueco que iban dejando las puertas al cerrarse – Se los haré llegar.

Lanie miró la puerta cerrarse y comenzó a andar en dirección a la mesa de su amiga.

\- El tío bueno ha vuelto – le dijo sentándose en una silla frente a ella.

\- ¿Castle? – preguntó aun sabiendo a quien se refería.

\- Ha dicho que me comprará los zapatos – dijo segura.

\- Pues yo que tú no me lo tomaría muy en serio. Dice demasiadas tonterías.

\- ¡Chica! – exclamo inclinándose hacia ella – Veo que te cae genial.

\- Es un estúpido engreído.

\- Y te gusta.

\- Me gustaba. Como escritor. Pero he cambiado de opinión.

\- Te gusta. Y mucho.

La inspectora la miró, negando con la cabeza e intentando calmarse para que Lanie no notase el calor de sus mejillas.

Mientras, en el ascensor.

\- Espero que este no sea uno de tus montajes para ligarte a esa inspectora.

\- Te puedo asegurar que no – contestó con seriedad.

El abogado levantó una ceja. ¿Por qué se lo negaba? Estaba claro que la chica le gustaba.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo... A veces hay whatsapp que además de dejarte una sonrisa en la cara, te alegran y te dan las ganas necesarias para seguir escribiendo...  
**_

Richard Castle cortó la comunicación con su agente, Paula Haas. Torció un poco su boca. Técnicamente él no había sido el culpable de que aquella forense pechugona rompiese sus zapatos, pero el reponérselos con otros de primerísima marca, sin duda sentaba las bases para que en algún momento él pudiese consultarle detalles para futuras novelas. Su negocio era así. Tener conocidos en cualquier área, mucho mejor en el mundo relacionado con la sanidad o la seguridad, que le aportasen conocimientos y experiencia para escribir con la certeza de estar haciéndolo bien. Y quien mejor que Paula para elegir los zapatos de la forense.

Hubiese sido más divertido si la inspectora Beckett mostrase un poco más de simpatía por él. Se preguntó como alguien con ese físico y esa educación podía acabar trabajando en la policía y no en otro empleo que le reportase más reconocimiento y por supuesto más ingresos. Se veía a la legua, por sus modales, su caligrafía y su forma de vestir que estaba fuera de lugar en el cuerpo.

Pero se veía también a la legua que no se llevaban nada bien. Seguramente ella era lectora de literatura seria y aburrida, aunque pensándolo bien, el hecho de que ella le reconociese cuando se presentó…

El timbre de su móvil le sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Hola Bob, ¿Cómo vas?

\- Lo siento Rick, no he podido ir al funeral de Gordon. Acabo de llegar de Washington.

\- No te preocupes, es normal. Es lo lógico siendo el alcalde de Nueva York.

\- No sé qué decir…

\- Él también era tu amigo.

\- Te garantizo que estoy haciendo todo lo imposible para que encuentren al culpable cuanto antes.

\- Eso espero Bob – dijo el escritor suspirando.

\- Te lo garantizo – aseguró el alcalde.

\- Hay algo que deberías saber.

El alcalde guardó silencio unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- El disparo iba dirigido a mí.

\- ¿Qué? – medio gritó el alcalde enfurecido - ¿Estás completamente seguro?

\- Tuve la sospecha en el momento del disparo, pero ayer me lo confirmó la policía.

El escritor pudo oír como el alcalde daba un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa.

\- Es inaudito – soltó enfurecido.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Bob?

\- He dado órdenes directas para que se me mantenga informado personalmente sobre el caso y es la primera noticia que tengo.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

\- Soy el alcalde. Eso si no me equivoco significa que el jefe de policía está a mis órdenes, lo que supone que los comisionados también, y por supuesto todos los capitanes de las comisarías y los agentes de las mismas. Si pido que se me mantenga informado, se me tiene que informar. ¡Demonios!

\- Tranquilo Bob…

\- ¿Tranquilo? ¡Soy su jefe Rick!

\- Quizá haya una buena razón para no informarte.

\- Han matado a un escritor de fama mundial en la ciudad a la que represento, aparecemos por eso en todos los periódicos. ¿Y en qué situación estamos? Resulta que la bala era para otro escritor de fama mundial que precisamente también vive en esta ciudad. Y yo, el alcalde, no sé nada.

\- Se están ocupando de ello. Alexis, mi madre y yo estamos constantemente vigilados y además están revisando todos los correos de mis fans, las llamadas, los sms, hasta los twitter…

\- Alexis y tu madre… - dijo con un tono de voz más bajo y sosegado -¿Ellas están bien?

\- Alexis no sabe nada y a mi madre todo le parece divertido, ya sabes, eso de ir por la calle con dos agentes camuflados detrás…

\- Mañana mismo concertaré una visita para que me expliquen porque no estoy informado…

\- ¿Con la capitana Gates?

\- En realidad no sé como se llama.

\- ¿Y te extraña que no te informen? – preguntó riendo el escritor.

\- ¿Quieres ir a esa reunión?

\- ¡Oh, no, gracias Bob! Ya he tenido un encuentro con Gates y no quiero tener otro…

\- ¿Has tenido problemas con ella?

\- No, no… Tranquilo Bob. Me convenció de que su mejor agente estaba llevando el caso.

\- Y no es así – aseguró más que preguntar el alcalde.

\- Sí. Es su mejor agente. Me he informado.

El escritor supo que al otro lado de la línea el alcalde se había relajado un poco.

\- ¿De verdad no quieres venir mañana?

\- No gracias, Bob, será mejor que no. Y te agradecería que no mencionases que tú y yo somos amigos. No quiero que piensen que he acudido a ti…

\- Pero me avisarás en el caso de que algo no vaya como debe…

\- Lo haré.

\- ¿Por tu hija?

\- Te lo prometo por Alexis.

Había sido un largo día en comisaría y estaba deseando poder llegar a casa, deshacerse de los altos tacones y relajarse. Quizá aún tendría en la nevera alguna de las cervezas que Josh solía llevar. Eso y algún snack con una fecha de caducidad decente, serviría para la cena.

Se había pasado las últimas ocho horas leyendo cartas que los fans y admiradores de Richard Castle le habían enviado. O más bien, sus detractores y enemigos, porque viendo el contenido de las misivas, el escritor tenía ambos a partes iguales. No había encontrado nada fuera de lo común, si es que podía catalogarse así.

Nunca se había parado a pensar que la fama sería así. Debía estar muy bien tener un buen poder adquisitivo que te permitiese vivir una vida desahogada con todo tipo de lujos, reconocimientos y valoraciones, pero a su vez, si todo aquello conllevaba tener que soportar recibir misivas como las que había estado leyendo toda la tarde, prefería quedarse con su anonimato.

Apenas se había sentado en su sofá, soltando al aire sus zapatos, cuando su móvil sonó con el tono de llamada que le avisaba que era su capitana en persona.

\- Beckett.

\- Inspectora, mañana necesito que esté en comisaría a las seis de la mañana.

\- Pero señor… - intentó protestar ella mirando su reloj.

\- Lo sé – cortó la capitana – pero el alcalde en persona vendrá a hacernos una visita por el caso del escritor y no podemos negarnos. Parecía bastante enfadado.

La inspectora suspiró, a buen seguro que Castle conocía al alcalde.

\- Está bien. Allí estaré.

Cortó la comunicación y dejó el móvil sobre el sofá, a su lado.

\- A la mierda Castle, no me extraña que quieran matarle – dijo en voz alta – Yo misma lo haría.

Se levantó de mala gana y fue a la nevera con la esperanza, ahora más que nunca, de encontrar esa cerveza que creía tener y que encontró sin problema. Buscó en uno de los armarios de la cocina, encontrando una bolsa de patatas fritas, a la que después de mirar y darle varias vueltas, devolvió de nuevo al estante.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto – dijo abriendo la botella de cerveza y dándole un largo trago.

Se preguntó cuanto tiempo hacía que no llevaba una alimentación regular y su mente voló hasta muchos años atrás, cuando aún vivía con sus padres, cuando tenía familia. Negó con la cabeza. Ese tipo de pensamientos no le estaban permitidos.

Las horas de sueño habían relajado al alcalde, que se sentó frente a Gates y a Beckett después de saludarse.

\- Señoras, este caso es muy importante para nosotros.

\- Si me lo permite, señor – comenzó Gates – todos lo son.

\- No. No se lo permito. El mundo entero está pendiente de Nueva York, ayer todos los telediarios del mundo emitían el funeral de Gordon Lambert.

Kate enlazó sus dedos inclinándose un poco más sobre la mesa.

\- Este no es un caso cualquiera – continuó el alcalde mirando fijamente a Gates – y además tengo que enterarme por otros medios que el asesino puede volver a intentarlo con su objetivo original, el señor Richard Castle… ¿Se puede saber porque demonios no me había informado?

\- Señor…

\- ¿Usted se da cuenta de lo que significa esto para nuestra ciudad? – cortó él.

Gates le miró fijamente.

\- No tenemos la certeza al cien por cien de que fuese su objetivo.

El alcalde giró los ojos hacia arriba.

\- Tenemos a varios agentes asignados vigilando al señor Castle y a su familia.

\- ¡Eso no es suficiente! – dijo elevando la voz tanto que Beckett dio un pequeño respingo.

\- Señor si me lo permite… - quiso intervenir la inspectora.

\- Quiero que además le asigne un agente que no se separe de él las veinticuatro horas del día ¿Entendido?

\- Pero eso no es…

\- ¿No ha entendido lo que le he pedido capitana? – dijo cambiando el tono de su voz a una más suave – Le dije que no reparase en recursos.

\- Bien, asignaré un agente.

\- No quiero a cualquier agente Gates – aseguró – quiero el mejor que tenga.

La capitana miró a Kate, que quiso que la tierra se la tragase.

\- Pero señor… - protestó la inspectora – Estoy siguiendo las pistas que tenemos y…

\- Me parece perfecta la elección – dijo el alcalde levantándose.

\- Pero el asesino se dará cuenta que le estoy protegiendo y quizá huya y no le atrapemos…

\- Me da igual como lo arreglen para que nadie se dé cuenta. Pueden fingir que es usted la nueva novia de Richard Castle y se ha ido a vivir con él… Con su historial en materia de mujeres conquistadas seguro que es creíble. Realmente me trae sin cuidado como lo hagan, pero quiero que esté allí las 24 horas del día – dijo mirando a Kate y saliendo de la sala.

La inspectora se llevó las manos a la boca, aquello no podía ser posible.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo..._**

Kate se levantó en cuanto el alcalde salió de la sala de juntas de su comisaría. Dio un par de vueltas casi sobre si misma y se atrevió a encarar a su capitana.

\- Esto es un error. Yo no soy guardaespaldas, soy inspectora de homicidios.

\- Contará con respaldo, buscaré a los mejores.

\- ¿No podía haber dicho eso al alcalde?

\- Inspectora… - cortó la capitana.

\- ¿Qué? – contestó de malas formas.

\- Inspectora, modere sus modales conmigo.

Beckett suspiró asintiendo.

\- Lo siento señor.

La capitana la observó pidiéndole con un gesto que se volviese a sentar.

\- Anoche hablé con el comisionado de policía – comenzó Gates - y éste a su vez con el jefe. No quería que el alcalde nos estuviese pidiendo un favor personal que nos pusiese en mal lugar en caso de trascender a la prensa.

\- Entiendo señor.

\- Pero resulta que ambos coinciden que este caso podría dejarnos en muy mal lugar a ojos internacionales si algo le pasase a Richard Castle…

Kate Beckett negó con la cabeza.

\- Mi trabajo es encontrar a ese tirador y detenerle – dijo sosegada.

\- Lo sé – admitió la capitana - Y el mío es gestionar adecuadamente los recursos de esta comisaría, que no son demasiados que digamos. Y sé que el hacerlo no me reporta la simpatía ni de usted ni de sus compañeros, pero hago lo que prometí hacer cuando juré mi cargo.

\- Señor yo… No pretendo interferir en su trabajo, pero no creo ser la persona adecuada para ejercer de guardaespaldas de ese escritor.

\- Eso me corresponde a mí decidirlo. Quizá tenga razón, quizá no, pero seré yo quien cargue con la responsabilidad.

La inspectora guardó silencio.

\- Sin duda el hecho de que pueda estar pegada a ese escritor, le ayudará en su investigación. Así sabrá por donde se mueve y quién puede querer acabar con su vida.

\- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

\- No se preocupe, tendrá vacaciones cuando todo acabe.

\- Pero no ha contestado a mi pregunta.

\- Cuanto antes atrape al asesino, antes acabará su misión.

Kate bufó.

\- Me pondré en contacto con el señor Castle para fijar una reunión y avisarle de la decisión – dijo la capitana – hasta ese momento, tiene el día libre, le sugiero que vuelva a su casa y prepare todo lo necesario para estar fuera durante un tiempo. Operaciones especiales estará al tanto de todo el procedimiento, les pediremos asesoramiento.

La inspectora asintió y sin despedirse, salió de la sala, provocando que la capitana torciese ligeramente el labio en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. Ni loca querría esa situación para ella. Aunque no dejaba de ser divertida en otra persona. Mentalmente le deseo buena suerte a su subordinada. Quizá esa circunstancia tan fuera de su rutina habitual le vendría bien para dejar atrás ese problema sentimental del que acababa de salir la inspectora y volvería a su trabajo con la mente más clara.

A Richard Castle no le gustó lo más mínimo que esa capitana le levantase de la cama a las siete y media de la mañana. Pero lo que más le fastidió es que le citase en la comisaría. Otra vez. No le gustaba madrugar. Le ponía de mal humor. Y lo peor de todo es que no se había dignado a contestarle cuando preguntó el motivo de la reunión. Y ahora tendría que llamar a Henry. No pensaba acudir sin su abogado.

Por la tarde, ambos hombres llegaban a la comisaría y eran recibidos por Gates en su propio despacho.

\- Señor Castle – comenzó Gates – mis superiores me han dado órdenes explícitas de subir el nivel de protección hacia su persona.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – preguntó el escritor acercándose a la mesa de la capitana y poniendo un codo sobre la misma.

\- Que uno de mis agentes estará con usted las veinticuatro horas del día. Será su guardaespaldas.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó mirando a su abogado - ¿Y no puedo negarme a eso?

\- Puede hacerlo señor Castle – contestó ella sin dejar que lo hiciese su abogado – pero no se lo recomiendo.

El escritor la obvió y no dejó de mirar a su abogado.

\- Rick, ¿Qué problema puedes tener con eso? – le preguntó el abogado.

\- No me apetece nada tener a nadie extraño metido en mi casa con mi hija y mi madre en ella.

\- Si lo prefiere – intervino la capitana - podemos buscarle un piso franco mientras dure la investigación y…

\- No me separaré de ellas por nada del mundo – aseguró mirándola fijamente – y no quiero un guardaespaldas.

\- Le aconsejo que siga nuestra advertencia y se ponga cuanto antes bajo nuestra custodia.

\- ¿Nos puede dejar un momento por favor? – preguntó el abogado a la capitana.

Gates salió de su despacho, cruzándose en ese momento con la inspectora Beckett que tiraba de una maleta.

\- Siento el retraso – dijo Kate – tenía bastantes cosas que…

\- No se preocupe.

\- ¿Han llegado ya?

\- Su abogado está hablando con él.

Kate asintió dejando su maletín sobre la mesa del escritorio.

Henry miró a su cliente.

\- Parece que se han tomado muy en serio tu protección.

\- Es cosa de Robert – contestó con desgana el escritor – ha intervenido en esto.

\- ¿Qué tal si dejas que hagan su trabajo durante un tiempo? Yo personalmente estaría más tranquilo.

\- Será como meterme en una jaula.

\- Pero nada es eterno, Rick. Piénsalo. Además, si quieren protegerte es porque piensan que pueden atentar contra tu vida, que mejor forma que estar cerca de ti para que atrapen a ese tipo cuanto antes. Gordon era tu amigo, haz lo que esté en tu mano para que el culpable lo pague.

El escritor mantuvo silencio durante un instante. Quizá su abogado tenía razón. Se lo debía a su colega. Al fin y al cabo había muerto por su culpa.

\- Está bien. Pero no quiero dejar de hacer mi vida.

\- ¿Quieres que discutamos las condiciones?

\- Quiero que les dejes claro que iré donde quiera, en el momento que quiera.

El abogado se levantó y salió del despacho buscando a Gates.

\- Mi cliente acepta, pero con algunas condiciones.

Gates levantó una ceja.

\- Condiciones – repitió siguiendo al abogado.

Castle levantó la cabeza mirando a la capitana cuando ésta entró en su despacho y se sentó frente a él.

\- ¿De qué condiciones estamos hablando?

\- No quiero renunciar a mi actual vida. Quiero salir y entrar cuando y a donde quiera.

Gates suspiró.

\- Eso incluye que saldré de noche – continuó el escritor – iré a eventos, presentaciones, firmas… Pasaré noches en compañía fuera de casa…

\- Entiendo. He consultado con operaciones especiales, ese no será un problema.

El escritor miró a su abogado, que le asintió sonriendo.

\- Y… - añadió el escritor - supongo que ese guardaespaldas tendrá que dormir en mi casa cuando yo duerma allí.

\- Supone bien. ¿Tiene algún problema?

\- Tengo una hija adolescente.

\- Le garantizo que el agente asignado no le supondrá ningún problema con ese tema.

\- Bien.

La capitana sonrió.

\- Por nuestra parte tengo una condición.

\- Usted dirá – se adelantó el abogado.

\- Obedecerá a su guardaespaldas – dijo Gates mirando al escritor - tendrá que tener paciencia, no podrá hacer lo que quiera con la rapidez que suele hacerlo. Tiene que esperar a que se aseguren sus pasos.

\- Lo entiendo – asintió.

\- Bien. Mi agente está preparado para acompañarle desde ahora mismo.

\- ¿Tan rápido? – se extrañó el escritor.

\- No vamos a permitir que vuelvan a intentar acabar con su vida. Le pediré que venga.

Gates marcó tres números en el teléfono de su mesa.

\- ¿Puede venir a mi despacho? – preguntó a su interlocutora

Gates apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, cruzando los dedos de sus manos y apoyando la barbilla en ellas, observando la reacción del escritor. Tres golpes sonaron sobre la puerta y de inmediato ésta se abrió dejando paso a la inspectora Beckett.

\- Señor Castle, la inspectora Beckett será la encargada de mantenerle a salvo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gracias por seguir la historia y por vuestros comentarios.**_

La reacción del escritor no se hizo esperar. Se levantó de su silla.

\- ¿Ella? – dijo mirando a la capitana.

Gates asintió conteniendo la sonrisa. El escritor negó con la cabeza volviendo a sentarse.

\- ¿Tiene alguna objeción señor Castle? – preguntó con firmeza la capitana.

Castle miró a su abogado que negó con la cabeza.

\- Bien. Entonces, si no les importa, síganme, operaciones especiales espera para darnos las últimas indicaciones.

Castle se levantó de mala gana. Sabía de sobra que se iba a arrepentir de haber aceptado tener un guardaespaldas. Siguió a la capitana que les guio hasta la sala de reuniones.

\- Señor Castle, él es el teniente Collins – presentó la capitana.

El escritor le tendió la mano, saludándole.

\- Inspectora Beckett – añadió después la capitana – el teniente estará al mando de la operación.

\- Teniente – dijo ella saludándole.

\- Kate – saludó el teniente - me alegro de volver a verte.

Ella asintió levemente desviando de inmediato la mirada para evitar los ojos del teniente. Castle observó con detenimiento la escena. Sin duda la inspectora y el teniente habían sido algo más que compañeros en el pasado. Y apostaría su Ferrari a que no habían acabado bien.

La explicación al protocolo de seguridad era tan aburrida para el escritor, que se dedicó a evadir su mente fijándose únicamente en las miradas y gestos que el teniente regalaba a la inspectora. Cualquiera que se fijase podría darse cuenta que ella, o bien era una fantástica profesional que eludía las señales en su trabajo, o bien lo que hubo entre ellos había dejado un mal sabor de boca en ella. Lo que estaba claro es que Collins seguía interesado en Beckett.

Unos minutos después, tuvo que dejar su entretenimiento cuando la capitana se dirigió a él.

\- Señor Castle, nos hemos tomado la molestia de contactar con su agente. Está al llegar.

\- ¿Con Paula? – preguntó extrañado - ¿Para qué?

\- Es posible que, dada su situación social y su fama, sea conveniente que emitan notas de prensa en las que se justifique sus apariciones junto a la inspectora Beckett.

\- ¿Justificaciones?

El teniente se adelantó en la respuesta de la capitana.

\- La prensa se preguntará quien es Kate y que hace a su lado ¿No cree?

\- Un momento… ¿Y qué pretenden…?

\- Eso dependerá de su agente – continuó la capitana – pero no vamos a permitir que se descubra que le está protegiendo. Bajo ningún concepto se filtrará que es su guardaespaldas.

El escritor soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- ¿No querrán hacerla pasar por mi novia? – preguntó mirando a la inspectora y comprobando la cara de pánico de esta.

\- Pero señor… - intentó protestar Kate a su capitana.

\- Cuando llegue su agente – cortó Gates dirigiéndose al escritor – buscaremos la mejor opción.

Castle observó a la inspectora, comprobando el rubor de su cara. Estaba claro que la remota idea de aparecer en una nota de prensa como la novia oficial de Richard Castle no estaba en sus planes, si no fuese porque tampoco entraba en los suyos, estaría dispuesto a seguir el juego por fastidiar un poco.

\- Todo esto me parece un gran error – manifestó el escritor – si mi fama se ve afectada por… Demandaré a su comisaría – amenazó.

La capitana bufó.

\- Si no le importa – dijo dirigiéndose al teniente – continúe con las explicaciones, debo hacer una llamada…

Gates salió de la sala cerrando la puerta y marcando en su teléfono móvil.

\- ¿Señor? – dijo a su interlocutor - Le habla la capitana Gates.

\- Dígame, ¿Han encontrado ya a ese asesino?

\- Lamento comunicarle que no. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal señor?

El alcalde, al otro lado de la línea, se sorprendió.

\- Adelante capitana.

\- ¿Conoce usted personalmente al señor Castle?

\- Sí, hemos coincidido… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

\- Señor, soy policía y no soy estúpida. ¿Son ustedes amigos?

El alcalde mantuvo silencio unos instantes.

\- Supongo que no puedo esconderlo. Somos amigos.

\- Señor, necesito que utilice esa amistad e intervenga. El señor Castle no está convencido del plan con su guardaespaldas.

El alcalde suspiró.

\- Le pido que mantenga discreción en este asunto – pidió el alcalde.

\- Ese no debe ser su preocupación ahora señor – aseguró Gates.

\- Hablaré con él – afirmó el alcalde - sigan con el plan. No podemos permitir que atenten contra él.

\- Le informo que además, he tomado la decisión de vigilar a los otros dos escritores hasta que se resuelva el caso.

\- Le agradezco su trabajo.

La capitana volvió a la sala, comprobando como instantes después el escritor pedía salir de la misma para atender una llamada importante.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Robert? – preguntó Castle.

\- Tengo que pedirte un favor Ricky.

\- Sabes que si está en mi mano…

\- No pongas ninguna pega al departamento de policía. El asesinato de Gordon nos ha puesto en el punto de mira mundial. Necesito que colabores con nosotros.

\- Robert… Quieren que mi guardaespaldas que se haga pasar por mi nueva novia…

\- ¿Y qué problema tienes Ricky? ¿Es fea?

Castle bufó.

\- No es eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Me arrepentiré de esto, lo sabes…

\- Yo creo que no. Tienes a la mejor cubriéndote. Encontraremos a ese hijo de puta Ricky.

Castle volvió a la sala.

\- ¿Va a durar mucho esta reunión? –preguntó mirando su reloj.

\- Depende de usted y de su grado de colaboración – contestó el teniente.

\- Bien. Si es por eso, podemos finalizarla cuanto antes. Seguiré sus instrucciones.

Kate miró a su capitana que le hizo un ligero gesto apenas perceptible.

\- ¿Cuándo debe empezar esta farsa? – preguntó poniendo los codos sobre la mesa de juntas

\- La inspectora está preparada para ir con usted de inmediato – indicó Gates.

\- Bien – dijo levantándose y mirando a la inspectora – pues entonces, ¿Podemos irnos?

\- Le recuerdo que todavía no ha llegado su agente – informó Gates.

\- Arréglenlo con ella, y ella me informará.

Kate levantó una de sus cejas.

\- Inspectora – dijo Gates – la mantendremos informada en todo momento.

El escritor salió de la sala seguido de su abogado y de Kate, hablando con el primero e ignorando por completo a la segunda.

\- Señor Castle – le demandó ella a su espalda – necesito coger mis cosas y…

\- ¿Me va a hacer esperar mucho? – dijo sin darse la vuelta - Creo haber dicho que tengo prisa.

\- Serán un par de minutos.

\- Esperaré en la calle.

La inspectora, visiblemente enfadada fue hasta su escritorio, donde tenía su maleta y su bolsa de trabajo.

\- ¿Ya te vas con él? – preguntó Espo.

\- No sabéis de la que os habéis librado – confirmó ella cogiendo sus cosas – es totalmente insufrible.

El moreno sonrió intentando infundirle ánimos.

\- Tendremos que pillar a ese tío cuanto antes.

\- Por favor – suplicó ella para librarse cuanto antes del escritor.

La inspectora salió a la calle y buscó con la mirada al escritor. Negó con la cabeza. Ese engreído se había marchado sin ella. Tendría que llamarle. Buscó su móvil y sacó de su bolsa el listado de protocolo de la misión, buscando los datos de contacto del escritor.

\- ¿Señor Castle? – preguntó cuando él contestó al teléfono – Estoy en la puerta de comisaría y no está aquí.

\- Si no recuerdo mal dijo un par de minutos. He esperado cinco y estoy de camino a mi casa.

Ella bufó desesperada. Era un mal educado.

\- Bien – dijo sin querer decir nada más que entorpeciese su misión desde el principio – iré para allí.

\- Adiós – dijo él cortando la comunicación sin dejar que ella pudiese preguntar la dirección.

Kate miró el móvil, comprobando que efectivamente se había cortado la comunicación.

\- ¡Será estúpido! – dijo sin reprimirse.

De repente y a su espalda oyó una tos fingida. Se dio la vuelta comprobando que el escritor la miraba con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

\- Esto sólo ha sido una advertencia – dijo él – no pienso perder mis planes por su falta de puntualidad.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco negando con la cabeza. Al final tendría que plantearse dimitir.

\- Tengo prisa – dijo él comenzando a andar.

Kate le siguió como pudo, él no llevaba nada en las manos y su paso era apretado. Sin embargo, ella tenía que ir remolcando su maleta y su bolsa colgada en el hombro. La inspectora dio por hecho que él no le iba a facilitar en nada su tarea.

\- ¿Pretende ir andando hasta su casa? – preguntó ella cuando vio que él seguía andando y se habían alejado ya bastante de la comisaria.

\- Andar es muy sano, ¿No lo sabe inspectora? Tengo esa sana costumbre.

El escritor apretó un poco más el paso, no estaba nada contento con la decisión de tenerla a ella de guardaespaldas y no iba a facilitarle en nada la vida. Si tenía que seguirle, que apretase el paso.

Kate no se amedrentó y apretó el paso a sabiendas que la falta de costumbre tirando de una maleta, de seguro que le dejaría una bonita contractura.

Media hora después, en un alarde de caballerosidad, Richard abrió la puerta de su portal y cedió el paso a la inspectora.

\- Vaya… Muy amable – dijo ella – gracias.

\- De nada – contestó él girándose para que ella no pudiese ver la sonrisa de suficiencia del escritor.

El escritor saludó al conserje, indicándole que Kate sería una invitada en su casa durante los siguientes días.

\- Le llevaré la maleta señorita – le indicó el hombre.

\- ¡Oh! No te preocupes Henry – dijo el escritor – ya podemos con ella.

Castle sonrió forzadamente a Kate, que le contestó con una mueca. Estaba claro que el tipo haría todo lo posible por fastidiarla.

El escritor abrió la puerta de su casa, dejando que ella pasase primero. Kate miró a su alrededor. Sinceramente esperaba que su casa fuese mucho más espectacular de lo que era. Daba la sensación que el escritor era una persona sencilla.

\- ¡Madre! – gritó él.

\- Estoy aquí querido – dijo Martha bajando por la escalera - ¡Vaya! Vienes muy bien acompañado – observó mirando a la inspectora.

\- Madre, ella es la inspectora Perkel, se quedará aquí un tiempo.

Kate tendió la mano a la mujer.

\- Inspectora Beckett – corrigió.

\- Encantada querida – dijo Martha lanzándose a abrazarla – yo soy Martha ¿Cuál es tu nombre de pila?

Kate se quedó algo paralizada por la familiaridad de la mujer.

\- Katherine… Kate… Puede llamarme Kate.

\- Estupendo querida. Te enseñaré tu habitación. Richard – dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo mientras empujaba a Kate escaleras arriba – ocúpate del equipaje de Katherine.

Richard fue a protestar, pero no lo hizo al ver la mueca sonriente que le dedicó la inspectora sin que su madre la viese y que sin duda era para chincharle.

Se quedó mirando la escalera negando con la cabeza y sonriendo. Quizá todo aquello iba a ser más divertido de lo que pensaba…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Gracias a tod s por vuestros comentarios, por leer y por seguirme.**_

 _ **Quiero comentar a los "guest" que no puedo responderles, pero que les agradezco mucho que me dejen sus palabras.**_

Las primeras veinticuatro horas al lado de aquella inspectora habían sido un tanto tediosas. No estaba acostumbrado a tanto control. Cuando se acostó, ella estaba sentada junto al piano, conectada al trabajo con su portátil, y cuando se levantó por la mañana, ella estaba sentada en su sofá, examinando cartas de sus admiradores. No había podido abrir la puerta de su propia casa, las ventanas habían sido revisadas, manteniendo las cortinas cerradas en aquellas en las que era posible hacerlo. Las luces de las estancias donde no había cortinas habían sido desconectadas por el equipo policial. Y las dos salidas que había tenido que hacer el día anterior, habían sido en compañía de la inspectora. Incluyendo la visita a su gimnasio, donde la rubia a la que tenía echado el ojo, al ver a la inspectora, dejó de lanzarle las sonrisitas y miradas que habían estado intercambiándose varios días atrás.

Pasó por su lado mascullando un leve saludo, al que ella respondió con una inclinación de cabeza. Comprobó que a su lado, sobre la mesa, quedaban los restos del desayuno que sin duda se habían encargado de llevarle sus compañeros de fuera. Un gran vaso de cartón con lo que sin duda parecía café y parte de un croissant.

Recordó la noche anterior, cuando aprovechando que su madre se había marchado, quiso molestar no invitándola a sentarse a su mesa, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pues cuando comenzó a buscar en la nevera para hacer la cena, llamaron a la puerta, y antes de que pudiese adelantarse a abrir, ella se lo impidió y él pudo comprobar que los policías que vigilaban en la calle, se habían encargado de proporcionarle una enorme ensalada, fruta y agua. Lamentablemente para él, a la hora de la comida, Martha se había encargado de hacer que Kate se sintiese en su casa, poniéndole un plato más y manteniendo una conversación insoportable sobre los comienzos de su madre en el teatro.

\- Señor Castle – interrumpió ella sus pensamientos

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Podría indicarme cual es su agenda de hoy?

\- ¿Mi agenda?

\- También puedo ponerme en contacto con su agente, pero dado que estamos aquí los dos, creo que sería más rápido que me informase directamente.

Tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Ella no había olvidado su desplante cuando la invitó a llamar a su agente si quería algo de él.

\- Saldré en una hora. Estaremos fuera hasta la hora de comer.

\- ¿Puedo saber a dónde iremos?

Le molestó tener que contestar, pero recordó que ella debía informar a su equipo de los movimientos que harían.

\- A mi editorial – contestó escuetamente mientras se servía un café.

\- ¿Puede darme la dirección?

El escritor hizo una mueca negando con la cabeza. Aquello no le gustaba nada.

\- Madison con la cincuenta y seis.

\- ¿Irá a pie?

Él negó con la cabeza, si algo le gustaba de la editorial, es que podía ir en su coche y aparcarlo en el exclusivo parking que tenía el edificio.

\- Iremos en coche.

Ella asintió, aunque por el gesto, él supo que no estaba de acuerdo. Era una zona de difícil aparcamiento y sin duda el coche de apoyo en el que les seguirían tendría problemas para estacionar. Pero ese no era su problema.

\- Agradecería que no asustase a mi editora con registros innecesarios o protección exagerada – dijo mientras rebuscaba algo en los armarios de la cocina.

\- No hacemos registros innecesarios ni protección exagerada. Le recuerdo que usted fue testigo de un asesinato, no estamos de broma.

El escritor bufó. Solo faltaba que montasen un numerito en su editorial. Ella le miró levantando una ceja, esperando una explicación.

\- No quiero que en mi editorial sepan nada de esto. Usted no lo entendería pero en este negocio es mejor ocultar este tipo de cosas.

\- Debo asegurarme que nadie va a atentar contra usted.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios! – exclamó él - será mejor que nos tuteemos o solo faltaba que Gina me oyese tratarte de usted.

\- Como quieras – contestó ella - ¿Puedo preguntar quién es Gina? – dijo haciéndose la tonta.

\- Mi editora – contestó escueto.

\- Entiendo.

\- Está bien… También es mi exmujer.

Kate contuvo una sonrisa. Era algo que sabía de sobra. Leía las portadas de los libros y se interesaba por la vida de sus escritores favoritos.

\- Entonces… ¿Es un problema que te presentes acompañado por una mujer?

Él sonrió.

\- Gina se llevó una buena parte de mi cuenta corriente cuando nos divorciamos. Mi vida amorosa ya no le interesa lo más mínimo.

Ella arrugó los labios sin entender cual era el problema.

\- Gina trabaja a comisión. Cuanto más se vendan mis libros, más dinero y más prestigio tendrá dentro de la editorial.

Kate le miró atentamente esperando que siguiese con la explicación. Él se tomó su tiempo haciéndose un café y untando con mantequilla lo que se convertiría en una tostada.

\- Si Gina se entera que el objetivo era yo, no dudará en hacérselo saber a la prensa para promocionar las ventas de mis libros.

\- ¡Eso no es conveniente! – exclamó Kate sabiendo que de ser así todo se complicaría bastante.

\- Pues no montes ningún numerito en la editorial – repuso él mordiendo la tostada y quemándose en el proceso.

Kate se quedó pensativa por un momento.

\- ¿Quién seré yo para poder acompañarte?

Él sonrió con malicia.

\- Serás la ganadora de un concurso hecho por mi agente. Una de esas tontas fans que ha conseguido, después de dejarse medio sueldo en llamadas a un número de tarifa alta, poder acompañarme durante una semana.

Kate negó con la cabeza.

\- Efectivamente – dijo ella en voz baja - en el supuesto caso de que hubiese un concurso así, la ganadora tendría serios problemas de cociente intelectual.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

Kate le miró levantando las cejas.

\- Me es indiferente el papel que tenga que hacer – dijo con indiferencia - pero no voy a perderle de vista.

Él levantó las dos manos en señal de rendición, y se dio la vuelta sonriendo sin que ella le viese. Iba a pasar un buen rato a su costa en la editorial.

Hora y media después, ambos salían del ascensor en la planta de la editorial.

\- Y ahora recuerda – la advirtió – eres una fan entusiasta.

\- Ya… - respondió ella con fastidio.

\- Ahí viene Gina – dijo él entre dientes - ¡Eh! ¿Cómo está mi editora favorita?

\- Cabreada Ricky, más te vale que tengas algo que entregarme – dijo acercándose y mirando de arriba abajo a la inspectora.

\- Te he mandado otro capítulo por mail antes de salir de casa.

\- No cuela Ricky, acabo de mirar el correo.

\- ¿No te ha llegado? Vaya… Se habrá quedado en la bandeja de salida. Luego lo miro.

\- Y… ¿Ella es? – preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Kate.

\- ¿Puedes creerlo? – preguntó con falso entusiasmo – Ella es Kate Perkel, mi fan número uno. Ha ganado un concurso que ideó Paula. Me acompañará durante unos días, así conocerá de primera mano lo aburrido y tedioso que es ser escritor.

Gina le miró girando levemente la cabeza mientras levantaba una ceja.

\- Todos los fans creen que los libros se escriben solos… - dijo dedicándole una falsa sonrisa a Kate que ella devolvió del mismo modo.

\- Bienvenida – dijo Gina dirigiéndose a ella – no te doy la enhorabuena porque ya he vivido acompañar a Rick durante años y créeme si te digo que no tiene nada de interesante o glamuroso.

Kate pensó que no podría contener la risa. Estaba claro que su exmujer había acabado harta de él.

\- No le hagas caso – dijo él enseguida – los editores son unos chupasangres…

Gina le dedicó una mirada asesina.

\- Nos esperan en la sala de juntas – repuso dándose la vuelta para que ambos la siguiesen.

Kate tomó asiento donde Gina le había indicado, justo al lado del escritor y frente a varios empleados de la editorial. Una asistente les sirvió café y Kate pudo comprobar como el escritor hizo un buen repaso de su trasero, gesto que tampoco pasó desapercibido para Gina que rodó ligeramente los ojos.

Kate estuvo atenta a la conversación que se mantuvo en la sala y que giraba en torno a la estrategia que iban a seguir para conseguir aumentar las ventas y los márgenes de beneficio, fórmulas que iban escribiendo en una pizarra demostrando las curvas que deberían de tomar sus decisiones. Kate negó con la cabeza en completo silencio mientras miraba la pizarra. De nuevo, el gesto no pasó desapercibido para Gina.

\- Kate – preguntó la rubia haciendo que la inspectora diese un respingo - ¿Qué es lo que no te parece bien?

Richard se giró para mirarla con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Esa fórmula… - dijo con voz muy baja.

\- ¿Sí? – la alentó Gina que había visto la cara de Richard.

\- No está bien planteada, no se ha añadido el coste publicitario…

Gina torció la boca y de inmediato el empleado que había olvidado el dato, rehízo la fórmula pidiendo perdón.

Richard sonrió relajándose.

Después de hablar de números, desde marketing le mostraron al escritor dos bocetos para la portada del que sería su nuevo libro.

Por primera vez vio a un Richard Castle diferente. Concentrado y atento, serio al tomar decisiones.

\- Creo que debería ser esta – dijo finalmente levantando una de ellas - ¿Tú que opinas Kate? – preguntó pillándola por sorpresa.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Bueno, eres mi fan número uno – dijo con media sonrisa - ¿Qué te parecería colaborar en la elección?

Kate se encogió de hombros. Si ese hombre quería que diese su opinión, la daría. Al final aquello iba a ser más divertido de lo que realmente pensaba.

\- Tu elección no me parece la adecuada – le dijo descolocándole - Esos colores tan rojos y esos neones de fondo… Da la sensación de que la historia estará basada en un club de streaptease…

Gina soltó una sonora carcajada mientras el escritor volvía a mirar su elección y se decantaba finalmente por la portada con colores azules y verdes.

Minutos después los dos se despedían de Gina.

\- ¿Nos disculpas un segundo por favor? – le preguntó Gina a la inspectora.

Kate asintió y se separó un momento.

\- Así que una fan ¿No? – le preguntó en bajito y muy cerca – Sabes que no quiero que traigas a tus rollos a la editorial, creí habértelo dejado claro en su día.

\- Es una fan. Ya sabes como es Paula.

\- Querido – dijo acercándose más – no sé quién será y porque la has traído, pero está claro que no es una fan, aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco creo que sea una nueva conquista, parece demasiado inteligente para que lo sea…


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sé que es un poco corto, pero... Lo compensaré... Gracias por seguir leyendo, comentando, marcando como favorito y aguantándome._**

Richard negó con la cabeza.

\- Gina, estás equivocada – aseguró tajante.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - dijo ella con sorna – Como todas las veces que me equivocaba al ver como intentabas ligar con otras.

\- Jamás te fui infiel y lo sabes.

\- Si querido, eso es cierto, pero no era por respeto a mí. Era por Alexis.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo para el escritor. Aunque sabía que la editora tenía toda la razón. Si no había puesto fin a su matrimonio con anterioridad era por Alexis. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de continuar casado, pero él hizo todo lo posible por evitar peleas y rencillas con tal de no perjudicar a su hija con otro divorcio.

\- No vuelvas a traerla a la editorial – aseguró tajante – si es que sigues con ella en nuestra próxima reunión.

Gina le dio la espalda alejándose y pasó al lado de la detective, inclinando levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo, que ella educadamente correspondió.

Kate supo, por la cara que había puesto el escritor, que esa pequeña charla no había sido de su agrado. Se acercó hasta él despacio.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Nos vamos – dijo con sequedad.

Él comenzó a andar en dirección al ascensor y ella le siguió sonriendo. Fuese lo que fuese, Gina le había dado algún buen rapapolvo por algo.

Subieron en el ascensor en completo silencio. Ella esperaba que volviesen a la casa del escritor, allí le tenía vigilado y no tenía que fingir quién era y porque estaba allí.

\- ¿Volvemos a su casa? – se atrevió a preguntar después de un momento de silencio dentro del ascensor.

\- ¿Eh?... Sí… Claro, sí… Volvemos – dijo algo distraído – Recuerda tutearme…

Kate marcó en su teléfono y avisó a sus compañeros de su próximo movimiento. Durante el viaje de vuelta, y salvo para indicarle al escritor que fuese por una ruta alternativa a la que habían tomado para ir, ninguno de los dos abrió la boca para nada.

Al llegar a la casa del escritor, él siguió en su línea, demostrando su indiferencia ante la detective en detalles como no dejar que pasase primero al abrir las puertas o acelerar el paso para dejarla atrás y casi hacer así que el ascensor se cerrase dándole un gran golpe en el costado.

Él intentó abrir la puerta de su casa, pero ella se lo impidió, dejándole claro que si alguien iba a entra primero era ella, aunque únicamente era porque tenía que asegurarse que nadie se había colado en la casa del escritor y no había peligro alguno.

En mitad de la sala encontró a Martha con cara de desagrado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo señora Rodgers? – preguntó algo alarmada.

Martha la ignoró mirando por encima de su hombro, a su hijo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre madre? – preguntó él acercándose sin importarle si Kate había terminado de revisar su casa.

Martha no dijo nada, se limitó a tender la mano en la que sujetaba un papel.

Kate impidió que él lo cogiese, sacando rápidamente unos guantes de látex del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, poniéndoselos y arrebatándole a Martha la nota.

\- ¿Quién la ha traído? – preguntó.

\- Estaba en el suelo cuando he entrado… Acababa de llegar.

\- ¿En el suelo? – inquirió ella leyendo rápidamente - ¿En qué parte?

\- Alguien la debió colar bajo la puerta, la pisé al entrar….

\- ¿Qué es lo que dice? – pidió Richard alarmado.

Kate le miró insegura. No era agradable para ella tener que decirle que un loco iba tras de él. Pero tampoco pudo decírselo pues él arrebató la nota de sus manos para leerla él mismo.

\- "La única satisfacción de haber errado – comenzó a leer el escritor - es saber que te ha dolido perder a un amigo. La próxima vez no fallaré"

\- Felicidades – dijo Kate quitándole el papel – puedes haber inutilizado las huellas con las tuyas.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamó Martha al ser consciente de su error - ¡Querida yo también he podido hacerlo!

Kate asintió con la cabeza.

\- Pero usted no lo sabía – dijo ella mirando al escritor – usted no ha escrito bets seller sobre el género.

Él resopló molesto.

\- Está bien, reconozco mi error – aseguró – te pido disculpas.

Kate cerró la boca algo sorprendida.

\- Llamaré a mi equipo – afirmó ella - será necesario tomar muestras de huellas dactilares.

\- Haremos lo que sea necesario – contestó Martha.

Kate asintió y se alejó unos metros con su teléfono móvil en la mano.

\- Cariño… - dijo Martha acercándose a su hijo y dejando que éste la abrazase.

\- Tranquila madre – aseguró él – no dejarán que me ocurra nada.

Martha forzó una sonrisa asintiendo en silencio a su hijo.

Media hora después, un equipo policial entraba en la casa del escritor tomando huellas de la puerta, ascensor, apliques de luz, barandillas… Revisando palmo a palmo los posibles pasos que habría dado el asesino hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa del escritor.

El escritor y su madre tuvieron que ponerse a cargo de uno de los técnicos, que ayudado de un escáner portátil tomaron nota de sus huellas. Al terminar, el escritor levantó la vista y pudo ver al teniente Collins hablando distendidamente con la inspectora, que le escuchaba sin apenas intervenir en la conversación y con una cara demasiado seria.

Martha observó a su hijo.

\- ¿Su novio? – preguntó mirando a la detective.

\- Es posible que lo fuese – contestó él sin mirar a su madre – pero no debió acabar bien.

\- Y… ¿Algún interés por tu parte?

Richard giró la cabeza para mirar a su madre.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso madre?

Ella se encogió de hombros mirándole.

\- Será porque te conozco desde que naciste…

\- Te equivocas madre. Ni aunque fuese la última mujer en la tierra – afirmó.

Richard volvió a mirar a la detective y Martha sonrió levantando las cejas.

\- ¿Querido?

\- ¿Hum?

\- ¿Te acompañará ella a la gala del viernes?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo. Disculpar que no haya contestado a vuestros comentarios. Ando escasa de tiempo. Gracias!**_

Richard frunció el ceño sorprendido. Había olvidado aquella gala. Y no debería de faltar a ella, el alcalde siempre había contado con su presencia. Aún no había invitado a nadie a acompañarle. Para él, la compañía que llevase era algo trivial, le daba igual a quien llevar siempre y cuando fuese espectacularmente bella para que las fotos que apareciesen al día siguiente en la prensa fuesen del agrado de su representante.

Torció la boca, si no fuese por la inspectora, podría haber invitado a su compañera de gimnasio. Y seguro que no habría acabado la noche durmiendo solo.

\- ¿Richard? – insistió Martha - ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato querido?

\- Eh… ¡No! Claro que no madre.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Irá a la gala contigo?

\- Debería pedir a Alexis que me acompañase – dijo medio pensativo…

\- ¿Alexis? ¿Estás loco? ¿Y si…? – preguntó Martha parándose en seco – Querido, creo que no deberías ir el viernes…

Richard sonrió y abrazó a su madre.

\- Te aseguro que no van a matarme cuando vaya a esa gala…

\- ¿Qué gala? – preguntó Kate detrás de ambos.

Martha se soltó del abrazo de su hijo sonriendo a la inspectora.

\- Me quedaría más tranquila si no te separas de él ni un segundo – aseguró la actriz.

\- Es mi trabajo Martha – dijo ella mirándole y esperando a que él la informase.

\- Había olvidado que el viernes por la noche voy a una gala benéfica a favor de las bibliotecas públicas de la ciudad – informó.

\- ¡Ah! – dijo sorprendida ella – La gala anual que organiza el alcalde. La del año pasado estuvo…

\- ¿Fuiste a la gala? – preguntó sorprendido al ver que ella se callaba.

Kate evitó contestarle, cambiando de tema de inmediato.

\- Espero que tengas presente que debemos acompañarte – aseguró la inspectora.

\- Ya. Bueno, pero…

Martha sonrió, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose.

\- Señor Castle, no irá a esa gala si no le acompañamos.

Richard bufó.

\- Y ¿En qué tipo de compañía piensa, inspectora?

Kate le miró negando con la cabeza.

\- No dispongo de esa información – dijo con sequedad – tendrá que hablar con el teniente Collins, él es quien nos indicará como debemos actuar.

Richard sonrió de medio lado. Eso le gustaba. Con un poco de suerte el tal Collins evitaría que ella fuese su acompañante.

\- Eso haré – contestó tajante – hablaré con el experto.

Kate rodó los ojos mientras se daba la vuelta. Ese hombre era insufrible. Le encantaría ser su acompañante en esa gala solo por fastidiarle.

Richard se acercó al teniente Collins que estaba en la entrada de su casa.

\- ¿Teniente? – preguntó interrumpiéndole mientras hablaba con varios agentes.

\- Un momento señor Castle – le pidió mientras seguía con sus instrucciones.

Kate le miró desde la cocina, acercándose a Martha.

\- ¿Te apetece? – preguntó la actriz levantando una copa de vino blanco.

\- No gracias, estoy…

\- Trabajando, claro…

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Sabes cocinar querida?

Kate la miró extrañada. La mujer la miraba esperando una respuesta.

\- Eh… Sí… Algo, aunque no suelo cocinar demasiado.

\- Claro, cocinar para una misma no es divertido.

\- Suelo comer fuera – aseguró la inspectora – el trabajo…

\- ¿Eres guardaespaldas? – preguntó mientras bebía.

\- Oh, no… - confirmó sonriendo – Nada de eso. Soy inspectora. De homicidios.

La actriz arrugó la nariz.

\- ¿Homicidios? No suena nada…

\- No, no es glamuroso – contestó riendo.

\- No quería decir eso, querida. Pero debe ser desagradable ver cadáveres…

\- Bueno, recompensa al encontrar a los culpables.

\- Debes tener un horario horrendo.

Kate sonrió.

\- Es llevadero.

\- ¿Tú familia opina igual?

\- Apenas veo a mi padre, suele viajar por trabajo.

\- Entiendo – dijo Martha sonriendo.

Martha comprobó que la inspectora estaba atenta a la conversación que su hijo mantenía con uno de los policías.

\- ¿Tu jefe? – preguntó en voz apenas audible.

\- No – negó Kate sin dejar de mirar – es el oficial al mando de esta operación, pero no es mi jefe.

\- En realidad… - empezó la anciana haciendo que Kate girase la cara para mirarla.

\- ¿En realidad? – repitió ella.

\- Os he oído antes. ¿Es tu novio?

Kate suspiró apoyando los brazos sobre la encimera imitando a la anciana que había hecho lo mismo.

\- Lo fue. Hace mucho tiempo. Pero no funcionó.

\- Pues él parece querer volver a intentarlo.

Kate soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención tanto de Collins como de Castle que la miraron mientras hablaban.

\- Eso no volverá a ocurrir – aseguró.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo querida – dijo la actriz apoyando su mano sobre la de Kate – segundas partes nunca fueron buenas. Pediré la comida ¿Te apetece algo en particular?

Kate sonrió a la mujer. Si no fuese por ella y su amabilidad, la estancia en esa casa sería insoportable.

\- No puedo entenderlo teniente – aseguró Castle fastidiado – tengo un compromiso con una mujer para asistir a esa gala.

\- Lo siento señor Castle. Tenemos que asegurarnos que no estará solo ni un minuto, es la única forma. A no ser que quiera que uno de nosotros se pegue a usted y a su acompañante durante la velada, la única opción es que la inspectora Beckett sea su acompañante.

\- ¿Y no puede ser otra persona? – preguntó con fastidio.

\- ¿Prefiere que le acompañe uno de mis hombres? – preguntó sonriente Collins.

\- A ser posible una de sus agentes.

\- Verá señor Castle - le dijo en confianza – estoy al mando de la operación y seré yo quien elija a cada uno de mis agentes. Velamos por su integridad y tomaré las decisiones que sean necesarias para hacerlo, sean o no de su agrado.

Richard le miró fijamente. Estaba metido en una encrucijada. O le acompañaba la inspectora, o tendría que renunciar a ir a esa gala.

\- Espero que no me dejen en ridículo – espetó con sequedad – es una gala de etiqueta.

\- Le aseguro que eso no pasará.

\- Eso espero o mandaré su culo directamente de una patada fuera del cuerpo de policía – amenazó.

Collins le miró con superioridad.

\- Le aseguro que eso tampoco pasará.

\- Ya veremos – dijo girándose para darle la espalda – y ahora si ha terminado en mi casa, le ruego que se lleve a sus agentes con usted de inmediato.

Kate intentó contener una sonrisa mientras el escritor se acercaba a ellas con pasos firmes y cara de enfado.

\- Te has salido con la tuya – le escupió a la inspectora – serás mi acompañante en esa gala y espero que no me dejes en ridículo.

\- Intentaré no abrir la boca para no hacer evidente mi analfabetismo – dijo ella en voz demasiado baja para ser escuchada por sus interlocutores.

\- ¡Richard! – le regañó Martha – Yo no te he educado así.

\- Exacto madre, tu directamente no me educaste – la espetó – lo dejaste en manos de otros.

\- Eres insoportable – le reprendió Martha.

\- Estaré en mi despacho – dijo enfadado mientras se dirigía al mismo.

\- He pedido comida – le dijo Martha levantando la voz para que él la oyese antes de cerrar la puerta.

Él hizo un gesto levantando el brazo e indicando que no tenía intención de comer.

\- Lo siento querida, no suele ser así – se disculpó la actriz – pediré esa comida.

Kate negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo para la inspectora. Richard decidió no moverse de su despacho hasta que Alexis apareció. En ese momento la inspectora disfrutó de la cara más amable del escritor. Se mantuvo al margen, sentada junto al piano mientras examinaba cartas y cartas de admiradores de Castle, pero atenta a la conversación que mantenía él con su hija, que le recriminaba cada una de las tonterías que su padre hacía o decía.

Alexis resultó ser una adolescente cabal y educada, que se dirigía a ella con absoluta normalidad y familiaridad, haciendo que se sintiese cómoda pese a los desplantes del escritor.

Poco a poco el viernes llegó. Después de comer, Kate, y tras ser relevada por un compañero, salió de la casa del escritor para prepararse.

Alexis, una vez más, volvió a hacer de crítica para su padre, ajustándole la pajarita y negando con la cabeza cuando él le enseñó los gemelos que había elegido para la ocasión, buscando en el cajón y eligiendo los que a ella le parecían los adecuados.

\- ¿Volveréis muy tarde? – preguntó la joven.

\- No – aseguró tajante.

Alexis sonrió. Era testigo de la falta de entendimiento entre su padre y la inspectora y lejos de molestarle, le parecía encantador. Como ya lo había hablado entre risas y a escondidas de ambos con su abuela, aquella situación les recordaba a varias viejas películas protagonizadas por Doris Day y Rock Hudson.

El escritor miró su reloj mientras daba un sorbo al bourbon que le había servido minutos antes su madre.

\- Hijo, tranquilízate, no llegaréis tarde – aseguró la mujer.

\- No me pone nervioso llegar tarde – contestó él – debería haberme ocupado de su ropa.

Martha le miró con gesto serio.

\- Richard… - le reprendió.

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó y el agente se dirigió a abrir la puerta, dejando pasar a la inspectora.

\- Siento el retraso – se disculpó nerviosa caminando hacia ellos.

\- ¡Santo Dios! – exclamó Martha en un susurro mirándola.

Alexis miró a su padre que frunció el ceño en un gesto serio sin que articulase palabra alguna…


	11. Chapter 11

**_Agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que todos y cada uno de vosotros tomáis en leer esta historia. Gracias por los comentarios._ **

La chica llevó su mano a la boca intentando que su padre no notase la sonrisa que no había podido reprimir al ver a la detective tan elegante y atractiva con aquel vestido negro que dejaba al aire sus hombros.

\- Perdón – se excusó la detective señalando el piso superior – tengo que coger…

\- Por supuesto – dijo el escritor haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiese acceder a las escaleras.

Martha miró a su hijo que siguió con la mirada a Kate mientras ésta subía.

\- Ejem… - dijo la mujer sacando del trance a su hijo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó

\- Nada – dijeron a su vez abuela y nieta sonriendo y mirándose entre ellas.

\- Está bien. Lo admito – dijo en voz baja – pensé que no sabría…

\- Pues sabe – afirmó Martha sonriendo – y vaya si sabe…

La anciana se acercó a su nieta tomándola del brazo y andando hacia el sofá, dejando a Richard sólo al pie de la escalera.

\- Esto promete – le dijo en un susurro a su nieta que la miró sonriendo.

Minutos después Richard abría la puerta del coche que les esperaba fuera, dejando que ella entrase para dar la vuelta y acceder por el otro lado. Kate sonrió al entrar al coche. Era la primera vez que él se mostraba amable.

Durante el trayecto, ambos recibieron instrucciones por teléfono.

El chófer, agente de la policía, paró en la biblioteca de Nueva York en la quinta avenida y Richard se apresuró a salir del coche para dar la vuelta y abrir la puerta a la detective.

\- Gracias – dijo ella cuando él le tendió la mano para ayudar a que saliese.

\- Vamos allá – dijo después de cerrar la puerta, mientras se colocaba a su lado para que ella se agarrase de su brazo.

Caminaron unos metros, varios periodistas apostados en la puerta de la biblioteca llamaron su atención para que posasen en las fotos.

\- Chicos, chicos – se excusó amablemente Castle después de parar un par de veces – no atosiguéis a mi acompañante, ya tenéis suficiente.

Kate imaginó que al escritor no le hacia ninguna gracia que le relacionasen con ella. Supuso que la misma que a ella si alguien la relacionaba con el escritor. Aunque algún tiempo atrás no hubiese pensado lo mismo.

Richard sin librarse del agarre de la inspectora, sacó del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, la invitación que le daba derecho a asistir, entregándoselo al controlador de la puerta.

\- Supongo que hoy te aburrirás de lo lindo – dijo el escritor con suficiencia tras cruzar la puerta.

\- Supongo que tener que estar escuchándote hablar de tus libros y de tu ego durante toda la noche lo conseguirán – afirmó ella dejándole perplejo.

El director de la biblioteca, un amable anciano al que Richard divisó a lo lejos, le saludó con un gesto, despidiéndose amablemente de las personas con las que hablaba y dirigiéndose hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Vaya! – dijo cuando estuvo a su altura tendiéndole la mano a Richard – Esto si que es una gran sorpresa, uno de nuestros escritores más famosos y gran benefactor y una de nuestras mejores colaboradoras juntos.

\- David – le saludó Kate dándole un beso en la mejilla – siempre es un placer saludarte.

\- El placer es mío querida – contestó el hombre - ¡Oh! Debo ir a saludar – se excusó dejándoles de nuevo solos.

Richard, que aún no había salido de su asombro, se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Colaboradora?

\- Si – dijo ella sin querer añadir nada más.

El escritor frunció el ceño. Supuso que le estaba bien empleado por ser tan presuntuoso con ella.

\- ¡Kate! Querida – dijo una voz femenina detrás de ambos.

Los dos se giraron y Richard descubrió a Ellen McColgan, exitosa escritora de novelas de misterio con contenido romántico.

\- Ellen – saludó Kate efusivamente a la cincuentona – me alegra volver a verte.

La mujer miró de arriba abajo a Richard.

\- Richard Castle – dijo finalmente.

\- Ellen – contestó él amablemente – me alegra conocerte.

En ese momento, el escritor recibió una palmada en el hombro y al girarse comprobó que era James Patterson.

\- Disculpad – dijo a ambas mujeres mientras saludaba a su amigo y colega.

La escritora miró el trasero del escritor y acercándose a la detective le susurró

\- Buena elección querida.

\- No es lo que piensas Ellen – dijo al instante y arrepintiéndose la detective – sólo soy su acompañante en esta gala – intentó justificarse para que la escritora no descubriese que estaba allí por trabajo.

\- ¿Sigues entonces con ese guapo doctor?

En ese mismo instante Richard se había colocado de forma que estaba escuchando la pregunta de la escritora y esperando la respuesta de la detective.

\- No – dijo ella ajena a la atención del escritor y algo pesarosa por la respuesta - aquello terminó.

\- Vaya, lo siento querida – confesó la mujer – era un buen ejemplar.

\- Sí – contestó con una sonrisa la detective.

\- Tranquila – aseguró – no te faltarán candidatos.

Kate sonrió. Ellen levantó el brazo saludando a lo lejos a alguien a quien la detective no pudo ver.

\- Tengo que dejarte – se excusó – nos vemos luego.

La detective asintió y miró al escritor, que se despedía de Patterson.

\- ¿Vas a contármelo? – preguntó el escritor sin mirarla.

\- No creo que mi vida privada sea del interés del gran escritor – contestó ella.

Kate adivinó que fuera de la biblioteca, en la furgoneta de vigilancia, sin duda Espo y Ryan estarían riéndose por la respuesta de su compañera, que les llegaba a través del micrófono oculto que la detective llevaba disimulado en un pequeño adorno de su vestido.

El escritor la miró de reojo. No se esperaba esa respuesta, aunque era consciente de que la detective tenía razón. No tenía porque darle ninguna explicación sobre su vida.

\- ¿Te apetece beber algo? – preguntó él pidiendo con un gesto que le acompañase a la barra.

\- Siempre que no tenga alcohol – advirtió ella.

\- Claro… Olvidaba que estás trabajando.

Ella asintió cogiéndose de nuevo del brazo del escritor.

Mientras caminaban hacia los camareros, un joven atractivo y sonriente se acercó a ellos. Kate le reconoció de inmediato y paró para saludarle.

\- Paul Colusso – dijo Kate presentándoselo al escritor – Richard Castle.

\- Un placer conocerle – dijo el joven tendiéndole la mano al escritor que se la estrechó sin muchas ganas – He leído todos sus libros.

\- Me alegra oírlo. Voy a… - dijo excusándose para ir a por bebida.

Kate asintió.

\- Me alegra verte de nuevo – confesó el joven.

\- Durante estos últimos meses te he echado de menos – contestó ella.

\- Lo siento, he estado ocupado escribiendo.

\- ¿Publicarás pronto?

\- En un par de meses.

\- ¿Qué es lo que escribes? – preguntó Richard acercándose y entregando a Kate un vaso con un refresco.

\- Literatura juvenil – contestó el joven.

\- Interesante.

\- Intento que lo sea – confesó con una sonrisa.

\- Tendré que leerte entonces – añadió Richard.

\- Será un honor para mí.

\- ¿Y cómo os conocisteis? – preguntó ganándose una mirada airada de la inspectora.

Paul elevó las cejas sorprendido por la pregunta del escritor.

\- Pues… Supongo que de la misma forma que tú… Leyendo mis libros en sus reuniones.

Richard sonrió al joven. Desde luego él no había conocido a la inspectora leyendo ninguno de sus libros.

\- Así que, en sus reuniones… - repitió.

\- Cuando me propusieron leer mis libros para esos grupos de jóvenes con problemas, no pude negarme.

\- Claro – asintió Richard sin tener ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando – lógico.

El joven escuchó su nombre a su izquierda y se excusó prometiendo volver para hablar con la inspectora.

\- ¿Contento? – preguntó ella.

\- Reuniones de jóvenes con problemas…

\- Colaboro con un programa de integración a la lectura y escritura de personas que han pasado por traumas…

\- ¿Qué tipo de traumas?

\- Han sido testigos o víctimas en crímenes.

\- ¿Víctimas?

\- En tentativas, Castle, en tentativas.

El escritor se quedó mudo un instante.

\- Desconocía la existencia de ese programa.

\- Es lógico, para pedir tu colaboración habría que llamar a tu representante – dijo ella cortante.

El escritor sonrió.

\- Así que… ¿Conoces a muchos escritores?

\- Supongo – contestó con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

\- Y… ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

Ella le miró sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo preguntarlo?

\- Ha sonado como la pregunta más clásica en un bar de copas.

El escritor volvió a sonreír.

\- No estaba intentando ligar contigo.

\- Créeme – dijo ella bajando la voz – me dejas mucho más tranquila.

\- Me alegro, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta.

Ella le miró intrigada.

\- No todo lo que desearía, pero intento venir una vez por semana.

\- Ese programa… ¿Siempre acuden escritores?

\- Lo intentamos, pero no siempre es posible. Que voy a contarte a ti sobre la vida tan estresada que tienen los escritores – dijo con sorna – Al menos los profesores voluntarios sí que acuden.

Él asintió.

\- ¡Ricky! – oyeron ambos a su lado interrumpiendo su conversación.

\- Hola Robert – saludó Castle al alcalde.

\- Inspectora – dijo el alcalde en voz baja para que nadie le oyese.

\- Señor alcalde.

\- Voy a robarle unos minutos a su protegido – pidió el alcalde – tenemos un tema personal que tratar.

Kate asintió con desgana. No le gustaba nada en absoluto que el alcalde se interpusiese así en su trabajo.

\- Chicos, aprovecharé para ir al baño – dijo con la intención de que sus compañeros de vigilancia lo oyesen y cubriesen los movimientos del escritor.

La inspectora se dirigió a los aseos, parando en dos ocasiones para saludar a varios trabajadores de la biblioteca. Cuando salió, buscó con la mirada a Castle, al que vio hablando con el alcalde y al anciano matrimonio Perkins, conocido por ser unos de los mecenas más importantes para la cultura neoyorkina.

\- Kate

La inspectora se vio sorprendida por Paul, el joven escritor con el que habían estado hablando antes.

\- Paul.

\- Permíteme decirte que estás guapísima.

\- Gracias – dijo sonrosándose.

\- No me atreví a decírtelo antes, delante de tu…

Ella bajó la mirada, no podía descubrir que estaba en una misión, y no le interesaba en absoluto darle señales equivocadas y mucho menos al dueño de esos ojos tan profundamente verdes.

Tras esquivar la pregunta, ambos entablaron una conversación sobre varios de los asistentes a las reuniones en las que participaban. El joven se interesaba por un par de chicos en concreto, a los que les auguraba un buen futuro. Kate rio con las ocurrencias del joven escritor al respecto.

Kate intentaba no perder de vista al escritor en ningún momento, girando su cabeza hacia donde estaba Richard, hecho que para Paul no pasaba desapercibido.

\- ¿Lleváis mucho tiempo juntos?

\- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó extrañada la inspectora.

\- Richard y tu…

Kate sonrió y evitó contestarle.

\- Paul, yo… Debería… - dijo haciendo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza en dirección a Richard.

En ese mismo instante notó como una mano se deslizaba por su cintura.

\- Estás aquí – dijo Richard mirando al joven escritor – pensé que te habían secuestrado.

\- No – dijo ella mirándole sorprendida.

\- Bien, porque si a tu amigo no le importa – dijo marcando la palabra amigo – me gustaría presentarte a un par de personas.

Paul hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza y Kate se vio conducida por la mano del escritor que la guiaba por la cintura.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Kate molesta.

\- ¿No te he salvado de ese pesado?

\- Pediste que no interfiriésemos en tu vida privada ¿Con que derecho te crees a interferir en la mía?

\- Ese tipo es idiota. Y me darás la razón algún día.

La inspectora no pudo replicarle, un par de invitados les pararon saludando al escritor y ella tuvo que fingir de nuevo.

Media hora después, Kate conversaba con un grupo de escritores que el director de la biblioteca se había empeñado en presentarles.

Mientras, Richard, a poca distancia de ella, y después de hablar con varios de sus colegas, se había quedado a solas hablando con una exuberante rubia que parecía tomarse bastantes libertades con él.

Kate le observaba intermitentemente, el escritor no parecía demasiado cómodo con la compañía. La mujer intentaba acercarse y él la evitaba. Cuando Richard retiró la mano de la mujer de su brazo, Kate decidió intervenir.

\- ¿Me disculpan? – se excusó con sus acompañantes.

Se acercó por la espalda del escritor, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Richard y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Querido, estás aquí – dijo con voz melosa – te estaba buscando por todas partes.

\- ¡Oh! – dijo él sorprendido – Pensé que me habías dejado por alguien más joven.

Kate le miró levantando una ceja. En ese momento el escritor aprovechó para agarrarla de la cintura pegándola a él.

\- Bueno Stella – dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia pero mirando fijamente a la inspectora – tengo que dejarte, mi chica me reclama…


	12. Chapter 12

**_Gracias de nuevo. Es una época en la que resulta díficil escribir, con el final de la serie ha decaído el interés en la misma y ver todas las visitas y los comentarios que dejáis es alucinante. Espero que os guste._**

El escritor se alejó de Stella sin soltar a la detective que se dejó guiar sin oponer resistencia.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó en voz baja Richard devolviéndole la jugada.

\- ¿No te he salvado de esa pesada? Aunque tal vez te haya interrumpido en un momento demasiado íntimo de tu vida privada…

Richard sonrió.

\- Tengo que confesar que llegaste en el momento más oportuno. Bien visto detective, gracias.

Kate asintió levemente. ¿Aquello era un halago?

\- Y… ¿Quién es Stella? – preguntó con curiosidad provocando de nuevo la sonrisa del escritor.

\- ¿Celosa?

\- Supongo que si soy "tu chica" tengo derecho a preguntarlo – devolvió ella.

El escritor negó con la cabeza riendo.

\- Me lo merezco – afirmó – No se trata de ninguna conquista, es más, me siento acosado cada vez que coincidimos.

\- ¿Acosado? ¿El apuesto y galante gran escritor?

\- No te rías de mí. Te juro que esa mujer es escalofriante. Apoya a Robert en su carrera, pero no me gusta nada, es una especie de viuda negra.

\- ¿Viuda negra?

\- Ha enviudado tres veces. Y en las tres ha aumentado más su fortuna.

Kate le miró con seriedad.

\- ¿Nombre completo?

\- Stella Carlisle.

\- ¿Habéis oído chicos? – dijo hablando para sus compañeros – Cuando salga quiero saber todo sobre ella.

Richard levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Sospechas que…?

\- No descarto a nadie. Y no perdemos nada por investigarla.

\- ¿Me permiten una fotografía? – preguntó un periodista acreditado dirigiéndose a ambos.

\- ¡Oh! Claro que sí – contestó él acomodándose mejor junto a ella.

\- Pensé que no querías que nadie se confundiese y te relacionase conmigo – dijo ella en voz muy baja – podría dañar tu reputación ¿Recuerdas?

\- Eso fue… Antes – contestó en voz apenas audible.

El periodista les agradeció que ambos posasen y se alejó un par de metros de ellos.

\- Bueno… Estáis aquí – dijo David Burns el director de la biblioteca acercándose a ellos.

\- David – respondió Kate sonriendo al anciano.

\- Kate, antes no me dio tiempo a decirte lo guapa que estás. Más de lo habitual, si es que eso es posible.

Ella sonrió sonrojándose.

\- Eres un encanto.

\- Lo que soy es un anciano – admitió – si tuviese treinta años menos… Lo siento Rick – dijo hablándole al escritor – pero te la robaría.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír.

\- Y bueno Kate… ¿Has convencido a este prodigio para que participe en nuestro proyecto?

\- Precisamente estaba hablando con Kate sobre ese tema – mintió el escritor – estoy deseando empezar.

\- Déjame pensar… ¿Cuándo será el próximo curso? – preguntó casi tanto para si mismo como para Kate.

\- ¿Curso? – preguntó el escritor extrañado.

\- Todos los participantes tienen que recibir preparación – aseguró el anciano – es un proyecto muy importante, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de fallar con todas esas personas.

Kate asintió sabiendo que el escritor se había adelantado en comprometerse frente al director sin conocer en absoluto de lo que se trataba.

\- Bien, David – dijo Richard – hablaré con mi representante para que me libere los días necesarios.

\- Me alegra saber que te tendremos entre nuestras filas – dijo el anciano sonriendo - Seguro que Valerie estará encantada de saberlo – afirmó el anciano buscando con la mirada entre los asistentes - ¡Ah! Allí está… ¡Valerie! – reclamó.

Una elegante mujer de unos treinta años que hablaba con el periodista se giró para mirar al anciano.

\- Valerie querida ¿Puedes venir cuando termines?

La joven asintió despidiéndose del periodista y acercándose a ellos.

\- David… ¡Kate! No esperaba encontrarte aquí, me aseguraste que tenías un asunto de trabajo.

\- Finalmente pude asistir – aseguró la detective.

\- Y veo que bien acompañada – aseguró mirando a Richard.

\- Valerie Hackman – dijo el anciano - responsable de relaciones públicas, Richard Castle, escritor.

\- Por supuesto David, sé quién es. No he sido capaz de contactar nunca con usted – dijo tendiéndole la mano – Paula Haas siempre repite que está muy ocupado.

\- Bueno – dijo el escritor algo incómodo – mi familia…

La mujer miró a Kate que a duras penas podía contener la risa. El anciano, extrañado, miró a los tres.

\- Valerie, Richard ha accedido a colaborar en el programa de integración.

\- ¡Vaya! Esa es una excelente noticia. Mantendré informada a su agente – le dijo sonriendo - ¿Puedo robaros a Kate unos minutos? Me gustaría presentarte a varias personas – dijo dirigiéndose a la detective.

Richard continuó hablando con el anciano. No se dio cuenta que estaba mirando a la detective hasta que sus ojos chocaron.

\- Es una mujer fuera de lo común – aseguró David.

\- Ya lo creo – contestó sin pensarlo.

\- Eres afortunado Richard – dijo palmeándole el brazo – debo dejarte.

El escritor miró al anciano mientras se alejaba y se giró para localizar a la detective, que en ese momento se despedía de sus acompañantes dirigiéndose a su lado.

\- Si has terminado ya con tus reuniones – dijo divertido – Me gustaría marcharme ya.

\- Olvidas que estoy aquí en una misión. Para protegerte.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

La detective negó con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó ella con una mueca.

\- De eso nada – dijo Valerie junto a ellos – aun queda nuestra subasta.

\- Lo siento – dijo Richard – ya he extendido un cheque, no pretendo participar en vuestra subasta.

\- ¡Oh! Claro, te lo agradecemos Richard, pero necesito la necesito a ella.

\- ¿A mí? – preguntó extrañada Kate.

\- En el último momento, me ha fallado una de las colaboradoras ¿Me ayudarías con la subasta? Se que puedo contar contigo.

Richard las miró divertido y vio como Kate le hacía un gesto para que pusiese una excusa.

\- Por mí no hay problema- dijo para fastidiar – Y dime Valerie ¿En que consiste esa subasta exactamente?

\- Si tu agente no se hubiese negado, también te lo habríamos pedido a ti – aseguró la joven – Subastamos una cena con uno de los escritores asistentes.

\- ¿Ah sí? Vaya. Que interesante.

Valerie sonrió halagada.

\- Me costó convencer a David, así que espero que recaudemos mucho dinero con esto o de lo contrario, me aseguró que me despedirá – dijo riendo.

\- Seguro que funciona – dijo él mirando a Kate y adivinando su furia por haber accedido a quedarse.

\- Seguro que Richard estará encantado de participar.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Valerie – Es una pena que no pueda ser este año, David sólo me ha permitido hacer dos subastas, pero cuento contigo para el año que viene… Si es que esto funciona.

Richard asintió poniendo cara de circunstancias. Supuso que se lo merecía.

\- Te la robaré un momento – dijo Valerie dirigiéndose al escritor

El escritor asintió y la joven indicó con un gesto a Kate que la siguiese. Antes de alejarse Valerie volvió para mirar al escritor.

\- ¡Ah! Y espero que ya que estás aquí, te animes a pujar. Ya sabes, para que David esté contento.

El escritor asintió con una sonrisa forzada.

Instantes después, Valerie llamó la atención de los presentes subida a un pequeño escenario. Los asistentes se arremolinaron alrededor y ella dio una pequeña explicación del funcionamiento del juego, provocando las risas de los presentes cuando aseguró que por deseo de los escritores, no pondría precio de salida para no dejarles en ridículo si nadie pujaba por ellos. Presentó a Kate y a otro colaborador masculino habitual de la biblioteca como sus ayudantes.

Valerie cedió la palabra al colaborador que comenzó a presentar a la escritora que había accedido a participar en la puja, halagándola y ésta subió al escenario entre aplausos. Se trataba de una conocida periodista de televisión que había escrito un par de novelas sobre mujeres independientes y triunfadoras que habían sido muy bien acogidas por el público femenino, lanzándola a la fama en poco tiempo. Era una mujer atractiva, acostumbrada a tratar frente a las cámaras y poco a poco su simpatía fue logrando que las pujas por parte de los asistentes fuesen cada vez mayores. Hasta que finalmente la cifra paró y los aplausos dejaron paso al siguiente.

Entonces fue el turno de Kate para hablar. Al escritor le pareció divertido comprobar la turbación de la detective hablando ante todos aquellos asistentes. Lo que no le pareció tan divertido fue comprobar como ella comenzaba a hablar sobre Paul Colusso. Se recreó en las buenas acciones del escritor y habló sobre el gran trabajo que estaba haciendo. Después llamó la atención de las asistentes femeninas citando el atractivo del joven escritor, que entre aplausos subió al escenario.

Kate le sonreía y él le quitó el micrófono un momento.

\- Creo que debería ser yo quien pujase por ella – dijo refiriéndose a Kate – por lo bien considerado que me tiene.

Aquello provocó las risas de los asistentes y Kate se ruborizó al notar la mirada penetrante del joven escritor.

\- ¿Comenzamos? – preguntó ella intentando salir de aquella situación cuanto antes.

\- ¡Un momento! – dijo una voz entre el público – Veinticinco mil dólares por una cena con ella.

Durante largos segundos la estancia se quedó en silencio. Kate sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se juntaba en sus mejillas y un gran calor la invadía.

\- ¡Adjudicado! – zanjó de inmediato Valerie sonriendo – El señor Richard Castle cenará con nuestra colaboradora Katherine Beckett.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Gracias por los comentarios de los invitados, no puedo contestaros en privado, pero que sepáis que os lo agradezco y me alegra leeros. Espero que os guste este...**_

Un murmullo general inundó la sala. Kate miró al escritor sin saber dónde meterse. La cifra era un pequeño tesoro para la biblioteca y había superado con creces la obtenida en la anterior subasta por la escritora. Él la saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza sonriendo y levantando la copa que segundos antes había tomado de una bandeja.

Richard miró al joven escritor que subido al pequeño escenario junto a Kate, le mantuvo la mirada algo molesto. Richard volvió a sonreír. Era justo lo que pretendía. Molestarle.

Aquella situación además le pareció que comenzaba a ser mucho más graciosa cuando fue Stella la primera persona que pujó por él. Otras dos mujeres más se sumaron al juego, haciendo que la conocida de Richard se envalentonase y subiese la cantidad ofrecida muy por encima de la última cifra, provocando una pequeña algarabía entre los asistentes. Kate contempló a la mujer y después miró a su amigo, deseando que de ser cierto lo que Richard contaba de ella, no ganase aquel jueguecito para no poner en una situación desagradable a Paul.

Richard contemplaba todo divertido. Stella parecía jugar al tenis con otra de las asistentes. Si aquello seguía así, sin duda la biblioteca estaría encantada con el dinero recaudado. Finalmente, la mujer, que no pretendía dar su brazo a torcer, ofreció cincuenta mil dólares entre los aplausos y las exclamaciones de los asistentes y Valerie dio por finalizado el juego, reclamando a los ganadores para que aportasen sus cheques.

El escritor llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, sacando su talonario y su bolígrafo y comenzó a rellenarlo con la cantidad acordada.

De inmediato sintió la presencia de Kate a su lado y termino para mirarla.

\- ¿Se puede saber porque has hecho eso? – preguntó casi en un susurro y con enfado.

\- Te lo dije antes. Ese tipo es idiota. Tú no lo ves ahora, pero lo es.

\- Él no pretendía… - comenzó ella

\- Eso es lo que tú crees – zanjó él dirigiéndose a Valerie con el talón en la mano.

Ellen McColgan se acercó a Kate sonriendo.

\- Vaya querida. Creo que a Ángela no le habrá gustado nada que consiguieses más dinero que ella – dijo la escritora refiriéndose a su colega.

\- Ellen, no me he sentido nada cómoda.

\- Pequeña – dijo la mujer poniendo su mano sobre el antebrazo de Kate – está claro que es algo más que tu simple "acompañante" – dijo enfatizando.

Kate negó con la cabeza, no quería engañar a la escritora.

\- Ellen – dijo Richard acercándose.

\- Enhorabuena – contestó la mujer ante la perplejidad de Richard – por ganar esa puja – aclaró.

\- ¡Ah!... Eso, claro, gracias.

\- Por tu cara entiendo que para ti no es nada del otro mundo, debes estar acostumbrado a cenar con Kate.

\- Ellen… - intentó parar la inspectora.

\- No, no. Para nada Ellen – contestó sonriendo - Kate es muy esquiva con mis invitaciones. He jugado contra seguro.

La inspectora le miró molesta. La escritora se despidió de ambos minutos después.

\- ¿No querías irte ya? – preguntó Kate.

\- Bueno, debería preguntarte a ti ¿No crees?

Ella bufó.

\- Chicos – dijo ella dirigiéndose a sus compañeros y dándose la vuelta para marcharse – vamos a salir.

Richard la siguió divertido, poniéndose a su altura y tendiéndole el brazo para que ella se agarrase, cosa que hizo sin demasiadas ganas.

Parte de los asistentes estaban marchándose ya y ambos tuvieron que parar en varias ocasiones para saludar a conocidos del escritor o de la inspectora casi a partes iguales.

Media hora después ambos entraban en el coche y Kate separó su vestido entre los senos y se arrancó de mala gana el pequeño micrófono, tirando del cable para soltarlo del receptor y así que sus compañeros no pudiesen oír nada más. Richard la observaba divertido.

\- Me encantaría saber dónde llevas el receptor. ¿Te ayudo a quitártelo?

\- También llevo una pistola ¿Te gustaría que se disparase por error?

\- Guau inspectora, eso se pone mucho más interesante… Déjame que adivine – dijo girando todo el cuerpo para mirarla de arriba abajo.

\- Todo te parece muy gracioso – dijo enfadada - ¿Verdad? ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

Él se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de la inspectora.

\- Si me dejases ayudarte con ese receptor sería más divertido, sin duda – aseguró.

Ella le imitó girando su cuerpo para mirarle de frente.

\- Mira – le dijo muy seria - no sé que he podido hacerte para que me fastidies tanto en mi trabajo, pero podemos hacer dos cosas, o colaboras y todos contentos o insistes a tu amiguito el alcalde para que busque otra persona que sea de tu total agrado, alguien con quien puedas jugar sin que le importe. Y si me preguntas, prefiero la segunda opción. Tampoco ha sido mi elección estar aquí y me aguanto.

A Richard se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y se mantuvo en silencio mientras el coche seguía su camino. El agente que conducía se mordió el labio superior intentando disimular la sonrisa que su compañera y superior le había provocado poniendo al escritor en su sitio.

Minutos después el coche paraba en un semáforo. Kate observaba por la ventanilla, visiblemente enfadada.

De pronto, una moto paró junto al coche, justo al lado de la ventana del escritor y el conductor llevó su mano a la cremallera de su cazadora de cuero metiendo la mano en el interior de la misma.

Y todo pasó a cámara rápida. Sin saber muy bien cómo lo había hecho, Richard se vio arrastrado hasta el suelo del coche y cuando miró a la ventanilla comprobó que la detective había aprisionado al motorista contra el coche dándole un gran golpe que resonó como si se tratase de un choque y el agente que conducía cerró de inmediato las puertas centralizadas y arrancó saltándose el semáforo, dando un gran volantazo para evitar chocar y frenando en seco unos metros más adelante.

\- ¿Está bien señor Castle?

Richard se había incorporado, poniéndose de rodillas sobre el asiento y mirando por el cristal trasero.

\- Estoy bien. Estoy bien.

\- No se le ocurra salir del coche – advirtió.

Kate estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre la espalda del motorista inmovilizándole y apuntándole con su arma.

\- Guau – acertó a decir el escritor cuando vio a Kate sujetar el brazo del sospechoso y a este lanzar un grito que pudo escucharse incluso con el casco puesto.

Tras varios minutos un coche a gran velocidad frenó en seco junto a la inspectora y dos agentes salieron de inmediato haciéndose cargo del sospechoso y ayudando a Kate a que se incorporase.

La inspectora se colocó el vestido y salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia el coche, el chófer desbloqueó la puerta y ella entró.

\- Vámonos, rápido – ordenó a su compañero que obedeció acelerando y haciendo que el escritor se desestabilizara y cayese de espaldas contra el asiento delantero.

\- ¡Joder! – exclamó Richard.

Kate miró la escena. De no ser porque estaba demasiado enfadada con el escritor, se habría reído de la situación. Richard había caído hacia atrás y tenía su culo encajado en el hueco entre los asientos, con las piernas sobre el asiento de atrás e intentaba sin éxito levantarse aferrado como podía al respaldo del asiento delantero.

\- ¿Qué tal se ve el mundo desde ahí? – preguntó ella al ver como el escritor resbalaba y su cabeza estaba demasiado cerca del suelo.

\- Bueno… Solo estoy intentando saber dónde está la funda de tu pistola – dijo dejándose caer un poco más para hacer ver a la inspectora que podría mirar por debajo de su vestido.

Kate, enfadada pero divertida por la situación agarró de las solapas al escritor tirando de él hasta elevarlo junto a su cara.

\- No tiene ninguna gracia – le espetó apretando sin darse cuenta el cañón de su arma junto al cuello del escritor que levantó las manos en señal de paz - Lo siento – dijo soltándole al darse cuenta – no era consciente de llevar mi arma en la mano.

Richard se acomodó en el asiento, colocándose la chaqueta.

\- Gracias.

Richard se mantuvo en silencio el resto del trayecto mientras escuchaba a la inspectora hablar por teléfono y ser informada de la identidad del motorista, que resultó ser un periodista que les siguió para tomar una foto de ambos juntos.

\- Sí. Tranquilo Collins, estamos bien. ¿Un periodista? Eso lo complica todo – oyó decir a Kate – habrá que inventar algo.

Llegaron al loft del escritor y este intentó abrir la puerta para salir con la intención de abrirle después a ella la puerta, pero Kate se lo impidió.

\- Deja que lo haga mi compañero – advirtió mirando a un agente que les esperaba en la calle y que de inmediato se acercó hasta la puerta de la inspectora abriéndola y dejando que esta saliese.

Kate miró a ambos lados de la calle y cuando estuvo segura se retiró para dejar que detrás de ella saliese el escritor.

\- Será mejor que nos demos prisa – apremió al escritor para entrar al edificio – no quiero más sustos por esta noche.

Richard se adelantó para abrir la puerta del ascensor y dejó que ella entrase primero en la casa, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada durante ese corto espacio de tiempo.

\- ¿Quieres un chocolate? – preguntó amablemente.

A Kate le pilló por sorpresa el ofrecimiento, pero nada le apetecía más en ese momento que tomar algo caliente.

\- Te lo agradezco – aceptó.

\- Siempre que vuelvo a casa de una fiesta de este tipo necesito tomar algo que llene el estómago – dijo señalando la cocina para que ella le acompañase – no he probado ni un solo canapé. ¿Viste aquellos de color amarillo?

\- Sí – contestó ella con una sonrisa.

\- Parecían sacados de un episodio de los Simpsons, radiactivos.

El escritor la señaló una de las butacas para que tomase asiento mientras él preparaba dos tazas y descubría un bizcocho

\- No, Richard yo no quiero – dijo señalando el dulce.

\- Nada de eso, tienes que probarlo dijo mientras cortaba dos trozos y los servía para él y la inspectora.

La inspectora aceptó y ambos comenzaron a comer.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo el escritor.

\- Querrás decir dos.

Él sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó ella

\- Salir tan rápido del coche e inmovilizar a ese tipo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Es mi trabajo.

\- Gracias por hacerlo.

\- Era inofensivo, sólo quería fotos.

Ambos terminaron su bebida y ella se excusó para ir a descansar, se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia la escalera.

\- Mañana es sábado – dijo el escritor siguiéndola – tengo la costumbre de salir a comer fuera con mi madre y mi hija, y suele alargarse porque aprovechan para ir de compras y que pague yo.

\- Bien, se lo comunicaré a mis compañeros.

\- Kate – pidió cogiéndola del brazo para que no subiese aún por la escalera.

La inspectora se giró mirando la mano del escritor.

\- Te pido por favor que no te vayas – dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos – seguiré tus órdenes.

Ella asintió.

\- Buenas noches – dijo girándose para subir.

\- Y Kate… - ella paró

El escritor se acercó despacio y la sorprendió dejando un beso sobre su mejilla.

\- Gracias por acompañarme, has sido la mejor acompañante que he tenido – dijo con sinceridad – y ha sido alucinante ver tu trabajo. Será todo un placer ir a cenar en tu compañía.


	14. Chapter 14

**_¿Alguien tiene prisa? Piano piano... Sin matar a quien escribe. No tenemos prisa, prometo avances en el siguiente. No decaigamos._**

Kate creyó morir en ese momento. ¿De verdad el escritor le estaba diciendo en serio que quería ir a cenar con ella? Sintió un remolino de calor alrededor de sus pómulos. No pudo decir nada. No supo que contestar. Se escabulló como pudo escaleras arriba lamentándose al instante de no haber sabido darle una negativa. Se giró en el último momento dispuesta a darle esa contestación, pero él ya no estaba allí.

Richard entró en su habitación sonriendo. Acababa de dejar sin palabras a la inspectora. Eso le gustaba. Y mucho. Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, ella también le gustaba. Y si su instinto no le engañaba, a ella también le gustaba él. Sus comienzos no habían sido los más acertados, pero quizá podían ser cambiados. Comenzó a desnudarse y se metió en la cama.

Arriba, Kate se quitaba el vestido confundida. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero estaba claro que veinticuatro horas antes habría asesinado con sus propias manos al escritor. Ahora no estaba tan segura. Su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Lo sacó de su pequeño bolso de mano y miró la pantalla con desagrado.

\- Beckett – contestó de mala gana mientras se ponía el pijama.

\- Kate. Kate. Kate – dijo una voz masculina al otro lado - ¿Lo has pasado en grande no?

\- ¿Es una llamada oficial o privada? – preguntó ella molesta abriendo la cama.

\- Oficial – aseguró él.

\- Tú dirás.

\- El periodista está controlado. No te vio salir del coche. Cree que algún guardaespaldas contratado por el escritor os seguía e impidió que se acercase.

\- Entiendo. Gracias entonces.

\- ¿Ya te metes en la cama?

Kate miró nerviosa a su alrededor.

\- Oye Collins… ¿No se te habrá ocurrido meter una cámara aquí no? Porque si es así te juro que…

\- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! Para fiera… No hay ninguna cámara en esa casa.

\- Sabes que voy a comprobarlo.

\- Te juro que no hay ninguna cámara ahí.

Kate bufó molesta.

\- Tampoco iba a ver nada que no haya visto ya ¿No crees?

\- Se acabó Collins – dijo levantándose de inmediato - ahora mismo informaré a mi capitana. Te has pasado.

\- No hace falta que te levantes. No estoy incumpliendo ninguna norma. Vigilamos el edificio con visores térmicos Kate.

\- Eres idiota Jake, eres un completo idiota – dijo enfadada.

El teniente sonrió.

\- Kate, me encanta cuando me insultas. ¿Sabes? Me recuerda a…

\- Olvídame Jake. ¿No te lo he dejado lo suficientemente claro?

\- Vamos Kate… ¿Ese escritor si puede cenar contigo y yo no? Por los viejos tiempos.

\- Yo no he elegido cenar con él. Pero si elijo no hacerlo contigo. Lo nuestro termino Jake, hace años. Déjalo donde se quedó.

El teniente guardó silencio.

\- Si no quieres nada más, tengo que descansar.

Kate cortó la llamada y se metió de nuevo en la cama. Presentaría una queja formal a Gates si ese idiota seguía… Negó con la cabeza. Iba a ser complicado de probar que la vigilaba a ella y no la seguridad general del escritor, y eso podría dejarla como a una idiota ante sus compañeros.

Hundió la cara contra la almohada. Este caso cada día la sacaba más de sus casillas. Ojalá acabase cuanto antes. Pero ahora tenía que dormir. Necesitaba descansar.

Horas después amanecía en Nueva York. Kate se terminaba de abrochar los últimos botones de su camisa después de darse una rápida ducha. Miró su reloj, esperaba no ser la última en levantarse. Eso no sería lo adecuado, aunque la noche anterior hubiesen llegado tarde. Cogió su móvil y salió de la habitación, no sin antes comprobar que todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. Bajó las escaleras arrugando la nariz. ¿A que olía?

\- Buenos días inspectora – le dijo Richard desde la cocina.

\- Buenos días – contestó ella.

Kate se dirigió hasta la pequeña mesa junto al piano, su lugar de trabajo desde que estaba en aquella casa. Conectó su portátil y se dispuso a sentarse.

\- ¿Cómo te gusta el café? – preguntó Richard a su espalda.

Ella se giró para mirarle ¿El café? ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba él por darle ni siquiera una botella de agua?

\- No te preocupes llamaré a mis compañeros y me traerán…

\- Tonterías.

Ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo te gusta el café? – volvió a preguntar.

Kate dudó un instante.

\- Con… Con crema y sacarina si puede ser.

\- Ven a sentarte aquí – dijo señalando la encimera de su cocina – estoy haciendo tortitas para Alexis, es sábado. Los sábados tenemos desayuno especial.

Kate titubeó.

\- ¿Eso son…? – preguntó poniendo cara de circunstancias mientras señalaba lo que él cocinaba.

\- Cocina creativa – aseguró sonriendo mientras ponía algunos m&m's en la masa que había puesto sobre la sartén – Esta es para ti.

Kate arrugó la nariz. Si esa era la forma en la que el escritor alimentaba a su hija los sábados…

\- No gracias, no me gustan las tortitas.

\- Estas te van a gustar – dijo sacándola de la sartén y poniéndola en un plato frente a ella con otras tres más– No hace falta que le pongas sirope, o estarán demasiado dulces.

El escritor se giró y ella puso cara de asco mientras miraba el plato.

\- Aquí tienes – dijo poniendo delante de ella un vaso con zumo de naranja recién exprimido.

\- Gracias – dijo forzando una sonrisa.

\- Haré tu café. Vamos… Come.

Kate miró el plato y se preguntó porque había cambiado de opinión el escritor con respecto a ella. Hubiese sido mejor que sus compañeros la hubiesen proporcionado su desayuno, como todos los días.

Tomó el vaso de zumo y le dio un sorbo. Seguro que era lo mejor del desayuno. Miró de nuevo aquella pila de tortitas con m&ms quemados en su interior. Tendría que armarse de valor y probar algún bocado para no quedar mal, después diría que estaba llena y… O mejor, que aquello era demasiado azúcar para ella.

En ese momento ambos escucharon pisadas provenientes del piso superior y acto seguido Alexis bajó a toda prisa por la escalera.

\- Buenos días – dijo contenta acercándose a su padre para besarle en la mejilla - ¿Chocotillas? – preguntó mirando el plato de Kate.

\- Estarán listas en un minuto – aseguró su padre con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Mi zumo? – preguntó la chica.

\- Aquí está – dijo él poniendo un vaso frente a su hija que se sentó al lado de Kate.

Kate miró de nuevo su plato. Ahora no tenía otra opción que comérselo todo y más viendo lo ilusionada que parecía Alexis mirándola.

La inspectora intentó retrasar lo más posible meterse en la boca aquella masa de pegotes arcoíris medio quemados en su interior. Aquello no podía ser sano. Pero aún no había visto todo. El escritor abrió una bolsa de marshmallow y fue poniéndolos junto a los m&ms dentro de la masa humeante de la sartén.

\- Papá, recuerda que me gustan tostaditas – aseguró la pelirroja.

Richard parecía haber olvidado la sartén mientras preparaba algo al otro lado de la encimera, de espaldas y que ella era incapaz de ver. De repente se giró para dejar frente a ella una taza de café. Ella sonrió al comprobar que el escritor había dibujado sobre la espuma una media luna y un par de estrellas perfectas.

Volvió a la sartén sacando las tortitas para Alexis, poniéndolas en un plato frente a la chica, que entusiasmada hincó el tenedor llevándose un pedazo a la boca.

\- ¡Queman! – exclamó mientras bebía un poco de zumo.

Kate observó a la joven. Si ella estaba comiendo aquello, seguramente no sería tan malo como parecía. Decidió, al menos, probarlas. Sin demasiada convicción metió un trozo en su boca y masticó despacio.

Sorprendentemente estaban buenas. El recubrimiento de azúcar coloreado aún crujía al masticarlos, haciendo que el chocolate derretido y caliente de su interior se distribuyese por su boca mezclándose con la masa. Tenían el justo punto de dulzura. Realmente estaba bueno.

Alexis la miró asintiendo.

\- Te han parecido asquerosas pero están geniales –aseguró la pelirroja leyéndole la mente.

Kate asintió.

\- Pues estas están mejores – dijo señalando las suyas.

\- Pero no a todo el mundo le gustan los marshmallow – aseguró el escritor mientras ponía más masa en la sartén.

Los tres elevaron la mirada escaleras arriba al escuchar los pasos de Martha.

\- Que bonita reunión – aseguró mirando a su nieta que devolvió la sonrisa a su abuela – buenos días.

\- Hola madre.

\- Martha.

La actriz se sentó junto a su nieta y de inmediato Richard puso frente a ella un vaso enorme de zumo.

\- Bueno, creo que lo pasasteis bien anoche ¿Verdad? – preguntó a su hijo mientras daba un sorbo del zumo.

\- No estuvo mal – dijo Richard sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Aja – dijo Martha esperando que prosiguiese.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio. Kate tomó su taza y bebió un sorbo de café. Si las extrañas tortitas arco iris habían sido una sorpresa para su paladar, aquel café rozaba la divinidad. Estaba en su punto justo de dulzor, un equilibrio perfecto entre café y crema, con un leve toque de algo que le pareció vainilla y canela. Aquella bebida era…

\- ¿Y? – preguntó Martha sacándola de su ensimismamiento - ¿No tenéis nada más que contarme?

Kate miró a Richard. Supuso que le preguntaba por algún cotilleo sobre los famosos que acudieron a la fiesta.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás preguntando madre? – dijo algo molesto Richard.

La mujer miró a su nieta y obviando a su hijo y a la inspectora comenzó a hablar.

\- Me ha llamado Susan, ya sabes, hemos quedado en salir a cenar por ahí esta noche – Alexis asintió siguiendo la corriente a su abuela – y me ha echado en cara que mantuviese tu secreto – dijo señalando a su hijo – con ella.

Richard frunció el ceño mientras Kate, totalmente ajena a la conversación, disfrutaba de aquel sorpresivo desayuno.

\- ¿Qué secreto? – preguntó el escritor mientras se metía en la boca un trozo de la última tortita sacada de la sartén.

\- Susan dice que en la prensa aseguran que por fin parece que has sentado la cabeza con – dijo mirando a Kate – una atractiva, inteligente, desconocida y misteriosa joven.


	15. Chapter 15

**PACIENCIA una bonita palabra que el diccionario define como: Capacidad para hacer o soportar una situación sin alterarse, o lentitud al hacer algo.**

 **Espero que no tengáis que echar mucha paciencia para poder leer el siguiente. ¿Quien sabe? Lo mismo la inspiración ha vuelto...**

 **CAPITULO 15**

Kate tosió al atragantarse por las palabras de Martha. Mientras Richard soltó aire en un quejido.

\- Yo… no… - intentó comenzar Kate.

\- La culpa fue mía – admitió él – pero como de costumbre, exageran.

Kate estaba ruborizada. Martha miraba alternativamente a su hijo y a la inspectora.

\- Y… ¿Sobre que exageran? – preguntó Alexis haciéndose la inocente ganándose la sonrisa de Martha.

Richard negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

\- Pujé por una cena con Kate.

\- Con Kate… - repitió Alexis sonriendo a su padre

La aludida no sabía donde meterse. ¿Cómo había pasado de ser la persona más odiada por el escritor a ser simplemente Kate, la persona que estaba desayunando sentada junto a esa familia como si fuera algo normal?

\- Bueno, se llama Kate… ¿Cómo quieres que la llame? – contestó a su hija sabiendo porqué repetía Alexis el nombre de la inspectora.

\- Claro, claro, Kate – contestó Alexis intentando no soltar una risita.

\- Bueno chicos – intervino Martha – si necesitáis un par de clases de interpretación puedo ayudaros… Pero únicamente si lo consideráis necesario… - dijo mientras hacía un aspaviento con la mano.

Alexis intercambió mirada y sonrisas con su abuela. Kate había permanecido callada, no sabía bien a que estaban jugando los tres, pero se sentía bastante incómoda.

\- Perdonadme – dijo levantándose con su móvil en la mano – voy a hacer una llamada.

La inspectora desapareció escaleras arriba.

\- ¿De qué va todo esto? – preguntó Richard a Martha y Alexis.

\- ¿De qué va el qué? – se hizo la inocente la joven.

\- La habéis incomodado.

\- ¿Nosotras? – preguntó Martha – Eso lo estabas haciendo muy bien tú solito hasta hoy.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Has estado haciéndole la vida imposible a esa chica – Martha movía la cuchara dentro de la taza de café - y de repente somos nosotras…

Richard negó con la cabeza.

\- No estaba haciéndole la vida imposible, estaba intentando mantener la intimidad en las nuestras.

\- ¿Siendo un borde con la persona que debe protegerte? – preguntó Martha.

\- Reconoce que te has pasado con ella papá – añadió Alexis.

\- Está bien – dijo levantando una mano – me he dado cuenta de su profesionalidad y he decidido colaborar…

\- ¿Colaborar? – preguntó Alexis riendo – Dime que no es una de tus nuevas conquistas.

\- Oye, que soy tu padre, ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? – preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

\- Papá, leo… Tu vida amorosa suele estar en las revistas ¿Crees que vas a asustarme ahora porque sea tu nuevo ligue?

\- No es mi nuevo ligue.

\- Te recuerdo que la estabas preparando tu desayuno especial "para impresionar" – le recordó su hija.

\- Estaba intentando ser amable – se defendió él.

\- Claro – contestó la chica – sueles serlo cada vez que alguien pasa la noche aquí…

\- ¡Alexis! – la regañó su padre – Sabes de sobra que yo… ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso?

\- ¡Basta! – intervino Martha.

Richard se calló de inmediato. Era cierto que alguna vez había sido algo descuidado y alguna de sus amigas habían pasado la noche allí, aunque siempre había intentado que ellas se fuesen antes de que su hija se enterase.

Kate, en el piso superior, había marcado el teléfono de Espo.

\- Jefa. ¿Lo estás pasando bien con tu "chico"? – preguntó con sorna

\- No empieces.

\- Tan sólo repito lo que oí anoche.

\- No es momento para tus gracias ¿Has visto a Gates?

\- Sí – contestó él poniéndose serio.

\- ¿Qué pasa con la prensa?

\- Tu intervención anoche sólo sirvió para aumentar las sospechas de que el escritor y tú tenéis una aventura.

\- ¿Gates?

\- Espera la reacción del escritor.

Kate suspiró.

\- ¿Denunciará? – preguntó Espo.

\- No lo sé Espo, no lo sé. ¿Collins?

\- Cabreado.

La inspectora intuía porque.

\- Lo siento Kate. Si nos denuncia Gates se enfadará, pero te librarás de este caso de inmediato.

\- Lo sé. Te llamaré más tarde.

\- ¿Quieres que me encargue de tu desayuno?

\- No hace falta Espo, ya he desayunado, gracias.

Ella no pudo verlo, pero el moreno sonrió al oírla.

Kate cortó la llamada y se quedó mirando durante unos instantes la pantalla del móvil. No quería tener ningún problema en su trabajo. Una denuncia del escritor a la comisaría haría que el comisario y Gates tomasen decisiones que podrían perjudicarles, no solo a ella, si no a su equipo entero. Se sentía responsable. Soltó aire por la nariz y se levantó de su improvisado asiento sobre la cama. Tendría que hablar con él.

Bajó despacio, el escritor y su familia seguían desayunando en completo silencio.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – le preguntó viendo como él bebía café.

El escritor asintió levantándose del taburete y andando hacia ella, señalándole su despacho para que se dirigiese allí. Kate entró y él la siguió cerrando la puerta detrás.

\- Tú dirás.

\- Seré clara – dijo ella girándose para mirarle.

Él asintió.

\- ¿Denunciarás? – preguntó.

Richard tomó asiento señalándole una silla frente a él. Kate titubeó, pero finalmente se sentó mirándole.

\- No – dijo él con seguridad negando con la cabeza – fue culpa mía.

Ella asintió y él pudo comprobar que había cierto alivio en su cara.

\- Siento lo de hace un momento… - dijo Richard refiriéndose a su familia – Te pido disculpas si te han molestado.

\- No creo que yo fuese el verdadero objetivo de sus ataques.

\- Eso es cierto – dijo él sonriendo – iban contra mí.

Kate se encogió de hombros.

\- Si he de llamar a tu capitana para explicarle lo que ocurrió ayer…

\- No es necesario- dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

\- ¿Seguirás con este caso? – preguntó él imitándola.

\- No tengo orden en contra – admitió ella.

El escritor asintió con una leve sonrisa.

\- Bien, pues como ya te dije, hoy saldremos de compras. Comeremos fuera.

\- Avisaré a mi equipo.

Ambos salieron del despacho.

Marta y Alexis dejaron de cuchichear y la actriz se giró para mirarles.

\- Richard, tu hija y yo tenemos una duda – dijo la actriz esperando que las escuchasen.

Kate miró al escritor.

\- Os dejaré solos – dijo la inspectora.

\- ¡Oh! No es necesario querida, la pregunta es para ambos.

El escritor señaló con la mano hacia la cocina, dando a entender a la inspectora que pasase delante de él.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Richard acercándose.

Alexis sonrió moviendo su tenedor jugueteando con las manchas de chocolate.

\- Hoy es sábado – dijo la pelirroja.

\- Lo es – admitió el escritor sonriendo – ¿No eras tú la inteligente de la familia?

\- Y lo soy – dijo divertida - ¿Saldremos a comprar como todos los sábados?

\- No creo que tu abuela tenga intenciones de perdonar el día de saqueo consentido de mi tarjeta.

\- ¡Richard! No seas impertinente – protestó la actriz.

\- ¿Podremos ir? – preguntó esta vez Alexis a Kate directamente.

\- No veo porque no – admitió la inspectora.

\- ¿Duda aclarada? – preguntó el escritor.

\- ¡No! – dijeron ambas al unísono.

El escritor levantó ambas cejas mirando a ambas y esperando la pregunta.

\- ¿Tendremos que fingir que sois una pareja? – preguntó Alexis sin poder evitar comenzar a reír imitada por su abuela.

Kate se sonrojó mientras el escritor negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya está bien ¿No? – regañó a ambas.

En ese momento y para su sorpresa Kate intervino entre risas:

\- Supongo que tendrá que consultarlo con su agente…

Martha y Alexis la imitaron mientras el escritor rodó los ojos molesto.

\- Lo que o no querría perderme es la cara de Gina – intervino Alexis sonriendo.

\- ¡Basta! Hablaré con Paula – dijo el escritor.

\- Y yo será mejor que lo haga con mi superior – admitió Kate.

Ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo con la intención de ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, chocando sin intención al hacerlo.

\- ¡Lo siento! – se disculparon al unísono mirándose durante un instante.

Titubearon unos segundos estorbándose sin intención hasta que aclararon sus pasos tomando cada uno su camino.

\- Insisto… – dijo Martha a su nieta cuando ambos se alejaron lo suficiente – Esto promete.


	16. Chapter 16

**Voy bastante corta de tiempo, por eso no he podido contestar a vuestros comentarios. Gracias y perdonad...**

 **CAPITULO 16.**

Kate bufó resignada la segunda vez que Gates rechazó su llamada. Era sábado. Gates libraba los fines de semana. ¿No podía entender que necesitaba hablar con ella? Dio un par de vueltas por la habitación, terminando de recogerla y volvió a intentarlo. Nada. De nuevo Gates cortó la llamada. Se sentó sobre la cama negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Kate? – oyó a Martha gritar desde abajo.

La inspectora hizo una mueca y se levantó de la cama, salió al pasillo.

\- Ahora mismo bajo Martha.

\- Aquí hay alguien que pregunta por ti – dijo Martha observando a la recién llegada con una sonrisa.

La inspectora comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin imaginar de quién podría tratarse, aunque si había pasado los controles de seguridad, debía ser alguien autorizado.

\- Inspectora Beckett – saludó Gates cuando sus ojos se cruzaron mientras ella bajaba por la escalera.

\- Señor…

Martha levantó una de sus cejas al oír el título otorgado a aquella pequeña mujer, suponiendo que se trataba de algún superior de la chica. Kate terminó de bajar y sonrió a Martha.

\- ¿Podríamos hablar un momento a solas? – preguntó la capitana a Martha que las observaba detenidamente.

\- ¡Oh! Sí. Claro. Pueden pasar al despacho de mi hijo – dijo señalando la puerta.

La capitana asintió y caminó hacia donde le había señalado la actriz, seguida de cerca por Kate, que la dejó pasar y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Gates observó a su alrededor y frunció el ceño al escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Castle cantando.

\- Supongo que estará en la ducha – dijo Kate acercándose a la puerta que daba a la habitación del escritor y cerrándola.

Gates escondió una sonrisa que su subordinada no pudo ver y fruto de comprobar como ésta se había ruborizado levemente.

\- He visto sus llamadas – dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones.

\- Sí – afirmó imitándola y sentándose frente a ella.

\- Y… ¿Qué era lo que quería?

\- Richard… Castle – rectificó – No va a interponer ninguna denuncia por lo que ocurrió anoche.

\- Y no debería hacerlo – aseguró la capitana – usted hacía su trabajo.

\- Lo sé, pero… Ya sabe que amenazó con hacerlo.

\- Bien.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambas mujeres.

\- Pero no es por eso por lo que he venido a verla.

Kate temió que ocurriese algo demasiado malo para que su superior fuese hasta allí para hablar con ella.

\- ¿Qué ocurre señor? ¿Mi padre? ¿Está todo bien?

\- No se asuste – se apresuró la capitana – No ocurre nada relacionado con su familia… O eso creo.

\- ¿O eso cree? - preguntó la inspectora ladeando la cabeza

Gates suspiró.

\- ¿Hay algo entre usted y el teniente Collins que yo deba saber?

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Kate poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Tengo que repetir la pregunta?

\- No… No tiene que hacerlo

\- ¿Entonces?

Kate volvió a sentarse tomando aire, más calmada.

\- Tuvimos una relación. Hace tiempo.

\- Tuvieron…

\- Sí. Finalizó y no había vuelto a verle hasta este caso…

La capitana asintió en silencio.

\- ¿Me puede decir que ocurre?

Gates negó con la cabeza haciendo una mueca.

\- No sabe el alivio que me causa saber eso.

Kate la miró interrogativamente sin entender nada.

\- Realmente ese teniente me enferma – admitió la capitana.

\- La verdad, señor, no entiendo…

\- Normal – dijo soltando aire- ese exnovio suyo ha pedido que la retiremos del caso.

\- ¡Ah! – dijo Kate elevando ambas cejas – Bien. Supongo que es eso lo que ha venido a decirme.

\- En realidad no. Lo cierto es que vine para averiguar porque quiere sacarla del caso.

\- No puedo contestar a esa pregunta señor – dijo con sinceridad.

La capitana asintió mirándola fijamente.

\- Y dígame… ¿Usted tiene algún interés en abandonar este caso? – preguntó la capitana.

\- ¿Yo?

En ese mismo instante, la puerta de la habitación del escritor se abrió y éste miró seriamente a ambas.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Kate observándole vistiendo únicamente una toalla anudada a la cintura – tu madre dijo que podíamos utilizar el despacho para hablar…

\- Ya… - contestó el escritor inmóvil en la puerta - ¿He oído bien? ¿Abandonan el caso?

\- No – aseguró la capitana – hablábamos de la inspectora, no del caso.

\- ¿Vas a abandonar el caso? – le preguntó directamente a Kate.

\- Yo… - dijo mirando a su capitana.

\- Señor Castle, supongo que usted estará de acuerdo ¿Verdad?

\- No estoy dispuesto a que jueguen con mi familia capitana Gates – dijo muy serio – no quiero a un policía diferente entrando y saliendo de esta casa. Creo que dejé muy claro que lo primero es mi familia.

\- Entiendo… ¿Puede dejarnos un momento señor Castle? – preguntó la capitana.

El escritor miró a la inspectora con seriedad y asintió desapareciendo por la puerta por la que había entrado.

\- Volvamos de nuevo a nuestra conversación… Repetiré la pregunta. ¿Tiene algún interés en abandonar este caso?

\- Mi único interés es resolver el asesinato de Gordon Lambert señor.

\- Bien… - dijo levantándose – Supongo que le diré a su ex que no va a haber ningún cambio. Si tiene alguna queja, se la pediré por escrito y con

Kate asintió.

\- En cuanto a la prensa… - comenzó la inspectora.

\- Eso al departamento de policía le trae sin cuidado la prensa – aseguró levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta – por mi como si se quiere hacer pasar por su sobrina, eso es problema del escritor y su… su…

\- Agente...

\- Eso, su agente… – dijo ella moviendo la mano con desinterés – En cuanto a la prensa, lo único que me preocupa es que no estorben. Aunque por otra parte, quiero saber el papel que va a interpretar, si es que hay un papel que interpretar. Para cubrir la coartada.

\- Entiendo señor.

\- Y en cuanto a su ex…

\- ¿Señor?

\- Confío en usted pero quiero un informe diario. No sé lo que pretendía el teniente apartándola del caso, pero si esto es una vieja rencilla contra usted, pienso informar a asuntos internos. No voy a consentir que una relación, pasada o no, influya en el trabajo de uno de mis hombres.

\- Le aseguro que es una relación olvidada y no creo que sea necesario informar a asuntos internos – dijo ella restándole importancia.

\- No obstante, manténgame informada.

Kate asintió acompañándola hasta la puerta de la casa. Después de despedirla, se apoyó contra la puerta.

\- ¿Va todo bien querida? – preguntó Martha a su espalda.

\- Sí. Sí… Tengo que hablar con… - dijo señalando la puerta que daba a la habitación del escritor.

Martha asintió volviendo de nuevo a la tarea de cortar fruta para meterla en la licuadora.

Kate volvió al despacho del escritor y llamó con los nudillos sobre la puerta del dormitorio.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

El escritor abrió la puerta y ella pudo comprobar que todavía seguía sin vestirse, cubierto únicamente por una toalla.

\- Tú dirás.

\- La capitana quiere que le informe si tu agente va a hacer algún tipo de comunicado con respecto a…

\- ¿Quieres hacerte pasar por mi nueva conquista? – preguntó serio.

\- No he dicho eso. Por mi parte bastaría con decir la verdad, que la policía de Nueva York está velando por tu seguridad.

\- Te expliqué que eso haría que Gina lo airease a los cuatro vientos para dar un empujón siniestro a las ventas de mis libros. Y si mi instinto no se equivoca, eso provocaría que más de un loco intentase atentar contra mí o mi familia.

Kate asintió sin evitar pasear su mirada por el torso desnudo del escritor.

\- Sí. Esa es una posibilidad – aseguró con sinceridad conocedora de la morbosidad de la gente.

\- Lo de ayer fue por mi culpa, no debí pujar…

\- Ya. Pero eso ya no tiene solución.

\- Lo sé, pero si evitar a una panda de fans locos se consigue filtrando a la prensa que tenemos una relación, lo haré.

La inspectora sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco.

\- He hablado con Paula, mi agente – continuó – y no va a desmentirlo.

Kate le miró esperando a que continuase.

\- Paula inventará un pasado para ti y lo filtrará a algunos de sus contactos que no se molestarán en desmentirlo, para eso les pagamos, y lo publicarán.

Ella asintió.

\- Puedes estar tranquila – aseguró - no voy a pedirte que interpretes a una devota amante en el caso de que la prensa nos acose.

\- Eso me deja más tranquila – dijo con sorna.

\- Supongo que a tu novio, Collins, también.

\- No es mi novio y… ¡Era una conversación privada! – dijo molesta.

\- No tengo la culpa de oírla. Estoy en mi habitación. Tiene una excelente acústica de mi despacho.

Kate le miró furiosa, dando por hecho que el escritor había interrumpido su conversación con Gates adrede.

\- No me parece educado lo que has hecho.

\- Estoy en mi casa – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros – creo que puedo moverme por ella como quiera.

Ella le miró negando con la cabeza. De nuevo aparecía el mal educado escritor, tan diferente al que había conocido esa misma mañana.

\- Y ahora – dijo soltando la toalla de su cintura dejándola caer al suelo – si no te importa, voy a vestirme.

Kate abrió la boca, pero fue incapaz de decir nada. Irremediablemente y sin poder evitarlo, su mirada bajó para descubrir los "encantos" del escritor que sonrió con suficiencia.

\- Nos vamos en una hora – informó girándose y dejándole ver su trasero…


	17. Chapter 17

Kate terminó de abrocharse los botones de la camisa. Estaba realmente enfadada. Ese cretino había vuelto a ser mal educado e insolente con ella. Por un momento sonrió negando con la cabeza. ¿De verdad le había visto completamente desnudo? Lo cierto era que… ¿Cómo podía estar pensando así?

Bufó y se miró en el espejo recolocándose por última vez el pelo. Oyó unos leves golpeteos en la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¡Adelante! – dijo mientras se giraba hacía la puerta.

El escritor entró mirando hacía el suelo y se quedó parado en mitad de la habitación.

\- ¿Es la hora? – preguntó ella secamente.

\- Sí. Mi madre y Alexis están esperando abajo.

\- Bien – dijo cogiendo una chaqueta – por mi podemos irnos.

Kate pasó a su lado dirigiéndose a la puerta, ignorándole. En ese momento él se giró, agarrándola del brazo.

\- Espera un momento.

Kate se dio la vuelta mirándole con desagrado y soltándose de su agarre.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó el escritor.

\- ¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente? – le preguntó enfadada cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

El escritor apretó los labios.

\- ¿Sientes meterte en las conversaciones ajenas? ¿Sientes ser desagradable conmigo? O tal vez ¿Sientes ser un exhibicionista delante de mí? Dime Castle ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes de todo eso?

\- Te pido perdón por todo.

\- Claro Castle. Es todo así de sencillo. Eres como un crío pequeño que se dedica a hacer travesuras y cree que con pedir perdón es suficiente.

\- Lo estoy diciendo en serio.

Ella le miró negando con la cabeza.

\- Estoy harta Castle. Yo intento hacer mi trabajo, pero tener que custodiar a una persona con mentalidad bipolar no es un reto que necesite en mi vida.

\- ¡No soy bipolar! – exclamó el escritor levantando la voz

\- Cualquiera lo diría – dijo ella soltando una carcajada irónica.

\- No es eso.

\- ¿Entonces que es Castle? Si tanto me odias quéjate a mi superior y que te asignen otra persona. Has tenido ocasión hace un rato.

El escritor tomó aire.

\- Te he dicho que lo siento – repitió.

\- Claro. Como usted ordene – le dijo de mala gana - ¿Quieres que me olvide de todo? Claro… Todo olvidado.

Entonces el escritor hizo algo que la pilló totalmente por sorpresa, de una zancada se abalanzó sobre ella dejando su cara a escasos milímetros de los de ella.

\- Para nada quiero que te olvides de todo inspectora – aseguró con voz ronca recalcando la palabra – para nada.

Acto seguido la esquivó saliendo de la habitación. Kate se quedó un instante parada sintiendo su corazón latir a más velocidad de lo recomendable. Soltó el aire que tenía retenido en sus pulmones y salió de la habitación siguiendo al escritor.

\- ¡Vamos queridos! – llamó desde abajo Martha.

Kate llegó al coche del escritor inspeccionándolo durante unos segundos e hizo una seña a este y su familia para que accediesen al garaje. Cuando él se acercó le entregó la llave y abrió una de las puertas traseras para sentarse detrás.

\- Nada de eso querida – le dijo Martha impidiéndola entrar – tú irás delante.

\- No Martha – intentó quejarse ella – seguro que siempre eres tu quien…

\- Haz lo que te dice mi madre – intervino él tajante ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de ella – por favor – añadió comprobando que su tono había sido demasiado imperativo.

Alexis miró a su abuela haciendo una mueca con la boca y ésta le devolvió una sonrisa. El escritor esperó a que las tres mujeres estuviesen sentadas y con el cinturón abrochado para poner el marcha el coche. Se dirigió hasta la puerta y abrió con el mando a distancia, saliendo despacio.

\- ¡Ahí los tenemos! – dijo Martha.

Kate miró de inmediato a ambos lados de la calle, descubriendo a un par de fotógrafos que enfocaron sus cámaras de inmediato hacia ellos.

\- Bienvenida oficialmente a la familia querida – dijo Martha desde atrás poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la inspectora.

\- ¿Sabías que estarían aquí? – preguntó el escritor - ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

\- Me lo ha dicho Alice cuando ha llegado esta mañana - aseguró Martha.

\- No te preguntaba a ti madre – dijo mirando a Kate.

\- Si te refieres a mí, sí, lo sabía, es mi trabajo, pero como eres un escritor tan famoso supuse que estarías acostumbrado – contestó ella de mala gana.

El escritor aceleró el coche dejando atrás a los periodistas.

\- Pues ya tienen sus fotos – dijo.

Kate, sin hacerle caso, contestó a la llamada de teléfono de uno de sus compañeros.

\- Te seguimos jefa.

\- Gracias Ryan.

\- Pregúntale si nos invitará a la boda – oyó decir por detrás a Espo entre risas.

\- Dile a Javi que hablaremos sobre sus nuevos trabajos administrativos cuando acabe este mal… - rectificó - Cuando acabe este caso.

\- Seguro que estará encantado jefa – dijo Ryan riendo.

El escritor la miró de reojo. Sabía de sobra que ella había querido decir maldito caso. Aceleró más su Buick Lacrosse.

\- Estoy autorizada a ponerte una multa por exceso de velocidad ¿Lo sabes verdad? – preguntó ella mirando por el retrovisor lateral.

\- Quiero dejar atrás a la prensa.

\- Y yo quiero que no pongas en peligro a nadie.

Él levantó de mala gana el pie del pedal y Kate sonrió al ver a Ryan, por el retrovisor, haciendo un gesto con la mano queriéndole decir que al escritor le faltaba un tornillo.

Mientras, en el asiento trasero, abuela y nieta intercambiaban miradas.

Minutos después, Richard le entregaba las llaves de su coche al mozo del aparcamiento ante la mirada de Kate.

\- ¿Algún problema con esto? – preguntó él.

\- Evidentemente – aseguró – acabas de dar la llave de tu coche a un desconocido. ¿Crees que eso es lógico? – le preguntó mientras hacía un gesto con la mano a sus dos compañeros que asintieron siguiendo al Buick y a su nuevo conductor.

El escritor negó con la cabeza.

\- Tonterías.

La inspectora se paró en seco agarrándole del brazo.

\- Harás lo que yo te diga – le dijo tajante – de lo contrario estarás poniéndote en peligro, por no hablar de que pones a tu familia en la misma situación – le dijo señalando con el dedo a Martha y a Alexis que andaban varios pasos por delante de ellos ajenos a su conversación.

\- Eres demasiado mandona – contestó él librándose de su agarre.

\- Pide que te asignen a otro agente – contestó ella de inmediato echando a andar delante de él.

El bufó y tres segundos después la siguió.

\- No quiero a otro agente – dijo en voz tan baja que ella no le oyó.

Aceleró el paso hasta ponerse a su lado y los cuatro accedieron al ascensor del centro comercial. Martha y Alexis comenzaron a hablar sobre las tiendas que querían visitar y todo aquello que necesitaban comprar consiguiendo que la inspectora se relajase y sonriese.

\- Y esto me costará un riñón – se quejó medio en broma el escritor mirándola – salir de compras me pone de mal humor.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los cuatro salieron al concurrido centro comercial. Alexis cogió del brazo a la inspectora para la sorpresa de esta.

\- ¿Me ayudarás a elegir? – preguntó la joven

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesitas?

\- Maquillaje.

\- ¿Maquillaje? – preguntó con un gritito el escritor.

\- Vamos Richard, tu hija ya tiene una edad – añadió Martha.

\- Pero…

\- No me habías dicho que necesitabas maquillaje – añadió la actriz.

\- Bien pensado espero que Kate te ayude con eso – confesó el escritor mirando a su madre.

Alexis arrastró a la inspectora sin parar de parlotear ni soltarla del brazo mientras que Martha se agarró al de su hijo.

\- Se llevan bien.

\- Ya lo veo.

\- Es muy guapa.

\- Sí. Raro para una policía.

\- Y es muy educada.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar madre?

\- ¿Tengo que explicártelo o lo captas tu solito con ese cerebro de escritor que tienes?

Richard negó con la cabeza.

\- No hagas de Celestina madre, la última vez acabó fatal.

\- Bueno, esta vez no te la he buscado yo. Sólo te digo que deberías aprovechar y…

\- Madre…

\- Tú sabrás – le dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

La rutina de entrar a tiendas, mirar con detalle en cada una de ellas, probarse ropa y hacer que Richard pagase, se repitió durante casi tres horas, entre risas de su hija y su madre y la resignación del escritor

\- Y a ti… ¿No te gusta nada? – preguntó el escritor a Kate mientras la veía distendida dándole su opinión a Alexis sobre un vestido.

\- Estoy trabajando – contestó ella sin mirarle.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó él con media sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- Gírate con disimulo – le dijo de nuevo sin mirarle - en la puerta de la tienda hay una mujer vestida de granate que lleva siguiéndonos durante veinte minutos.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo él mirando hacia la puerta.

\- Te dije que lo hicieses con disimulo – le regañó mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué no la has detenido? – preguntó indignado.

\- ¿Con que cargo? ¿Ser una fan tuya y estar esperando para que le des un autógrafo?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que quiere un autógrafo?

\- Ha llamado varias veces, supongo que a sus amigas, y ha estado durante un buen rato buscando un bolígrafo en su bolso, como no lo ha encontrado, se lo ha pedido a la promotora que está captando clientes para la empresa de telefonía. Lo podrás comprobar cuando te haga firmar en la hoja de papel que también ha pedido a la misma chica.

El escritor observó un poco más a la mujer, que al darse cuenta que él la miraba, comenzó a sonreírle y a ponerse nerviosa.

\- Y ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? – preguntó.

\- Es inofensiva, puedes acercarte. Ryan está fuera.

El escritor asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. Tal y como le había dicho Kate, la mujer le pidió un autógrafo en un papel con el membrete de una compañía telefónica y le tendió un bolígrafo de la misma compañía. La mujer le pidió entonces hacerse una fotografía con su móvil y él accedió sin poner pegas.

\- ¿Podría ponerse en la foto también su novia? – preguntó la mujer para sorpresa de Richard.

\- Mi… ¿Mi novia?

\- ¿Le importaría? – preguntó la mujer a Kate que había seguido disimuladamente al escritor hasta la puerta y ojeaba ropa muy cerca de él.

Ella miró con algo de fastidio.

\- Claro que no le importa – zanjó de inmediato el escritor - ¿A que no cariño?

Kate disimuló como pudo sus ganas de ahogar con sus propias manos al escritor, que la tendió el brazo atrayéndola hacía él y rodeando su cintura. La mujer, nerviosa, hizo la fotografía.

\- ¿Otra por si acaso? – preguntó Richard gracioso.

\- ¿No les estoy molestando?

\- ¡Claro que no! – contestó él – Es todo un placer ¿Verdad cariño?

Kate puso cara de circunstancias. El escritor sonrió apretándola más contra él y cuando la mujer hizo la foto, Richard plantó un beso en la mejilla de Kate.

\- ¿Qué tal ha salido? - preguntó sin soltar a Kate que casi estaba en estado de shock.

\- Perfecto. Muchas gracias.

\- Lea mis próximos libros.

\- Lo estoy deseando – contestó la mujer sin parar de sonreír.

Martha y Alexis les observaban desde dentro de la tienda.

\- Montará en cólera – dijo Alexis refiriéndose a Kate.

\- Es demasiado inteligente para hacer eso – contestó Martha – si lo hace tu padre seguirá chinchándola durante todo el día cada vez que tenga ocasión.

Tal y como había previsto Martha, Kate no protestó, aunque se zafó rápidamente y con disimulo del abrazo del escritor.

\- ¿Qué tal vais chicas? ¿Comemos ya? – preguntó contento el escritor.

\- Me falta una cosa ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto Kate? – preguntó Alexis enseñándole un vestido a la inspectora.

\- Yo iré a pedir mesa – aseguró el escritor señalando con el dedo pulgar hacía atrás.

\- Pero… - protestó Kate – No puedes ir sólo.

\- ¿No está tu compañero fuera?

Kate quiso volver a protestar, pero lo cierto es que si ambos le acompañaban las pelirrojas quedarían sin protección.

\- Está bien – cedió haciendo una seña casi ininteligible a Ryan.

\- Nos vemos donde siempre – aseguró el escritor.

\- Diez minutos – informó Alexis.

\- Eso espero.

Media hora después, los cuatro esperaban a que les sirviesen sus platos. Ryan, dos mesas detrás de ellos, les observaba mientras disfrutaba de su refresco. El escritor estaba sentado junto a Kate y frente a su madre, que a su vez estaba junto a Alexis.

El camarero les llevó sus platos y los cuatro probaron su comida. El escritor tendió su tenedor a Kate para que probase su plato ante el asombro de esta.

\- No gracias – contestó con educación – no me apetece tu lasagna.

\- No consiste en que te apetezca – añadió él con una sonrisa – consiste en que debes aceptarla para que la fotógrafa que tenemos a nuestra izquierda haga su foto y nos deje continuar con nuestra comida familiar.

Kate miró con disimulo y comprobó que él tenía razón. Aceptó el bocado que él le tendía.

\- Una foto monísima – añadió Martha sonriendo a su nieta.

\- Pero no creo que se vaya – aseguró Alexis.

\- Y ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Richard.

\- Yo no me iría. Es una foto demasiado light.

\- Tengo una idea – dijo Richard tomando una bolsa de entre todo el montón de compras de Alexis y Martha.

Las tres mujeres se miraron entre ellas sin entender nada.

\- Esto es para ti – dijo Richard dándole la bolsa a Kate que le miró extrañada – Vamos ábrela… Lo he comprado antes de venir al restaurante.

\- Pero…

\- Se supone que estamos de compras y tu no has comprado nada…

\- Vamos, ábrela querida ¡Me pica la curiosidad! – dijo Martha sonriendo a su nieta que asintió.

La detective se sonrojó. Abrió la bolsa y sacó una cazadora de cuero.

\- Pero… - dijo sorprendida – Es…

\- ¿Era la que habías visto antes verdad? Espero no haberme equivocado.

\- Pero… Yo… No puedo aceptarla.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Claro que puedes! – atajó Martha de inmediato – Es más, debes aceptarla.

\- Yo… No sé cómo darte las gracias – dijo mirando a Richard.

\- Pues a mí se me ocurre una forma – dijo Alexis guiñando un ojo a su abuela – y además nos librará de ella – dijo ladeando la cabeza hacia la fotógrafa.

\- ¡Oh no! – protestó la detective – ¡Nada de eso!

Richard miró a las tres sorprendido. ¿De que hablaban? Él tan solo pretendía darle ese regalo y que la fotógrafa lo tomase como un regalo para su supuesta novia.

\- ¡Vamos querida! – pidió Martha – Será como una obra de teatro…

\- ¡No pienso besarle!


	18. Chapter 18

**Gracias por seguir leyendo. Tengo falta de tiempo y de ganas.**

 **Gracias por la paciencia.**

Richard giró de inmediato su cabeza para mirar a Kate.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó en voz baja acercándose a ella.

\- Que… Que… - balbuceó ella sin poder continuar la frase intimidada por su proximidad.

El escritor terminó de cerrar la distancia que les separaba y posó sus labios sobre los de la sorprendida inspectora, separándose al instante.

\- Lo siento, pero es posible que funcione – se disculpó con una sonrisa.

Y eso fue lo que definitivamente sacó de sus casillas a Kate.

\- Ah ¿Sí? – preguntó enfadada – Veamos si funciona.

En ese momento la inspectora llevó su mano a la nuca del escritor tirando de él y acercándolo a su cara, llevando su boca con furia a la de él, besándole. Él se quedó quieto como una piedra, y ella le mordió el labio. El escritor pegó un respingo, aún sorprendido y abrió la boca para protestar, momento que ella aprovechó para buscar con su lengua la del escritor, dándole toques.

Y entonces él fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando y comenzó a corresponder al beso tomándola por el cuello y acercándola a él.

\- Bueno, bueno – interrumpió Marta después de unos segundos – Creo que esa mujer ya ha tenido bastantes fotos – dijo riendo.

\- Yo también opino lo mismo – dijo Alexis tosiendo.

Kate se separó de inmediato mirando a ambas.

\- Os pido disculpas – dijo bajando la mirada.

\- ¡Oh! No querida… No tienes porque disculparte – dijo Martha riendo – Eso ha sido un beso chico – dijo mirando a su hijo – no lo que tú habías hecho antes.

Richard se encogió de hombros levantando las manos con las palmas hacia arriba.

Alexis miró hacia la fotógrafa, que había huido del lugar, sin duda para enviar las fotografías antes que nadie.

\- Ya se ha ido – les informó.

\- ¿Sabes? – dijo Kate girándose para mirar al escritor – Pienso quedarme con esta cazadora.

\- ¿En pago por el beso? – preguntó Alexis divertida.

\- En pago por el ridículo que me hará pasar cuando mis conocidos vean esas fotos.

\- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Martha – Tocado querido.

\- Y hundido – añadió él mirando a la inspectora.

Kate le miró fijamente y por un momento pudo ver en aquella mirada un halo de tristeza.

Una hora después los cuatro salían del restaurante. Richard cargado con la mayoría de las bolsas.

\- ¿Las señoras desean seguir extorsionando a este pobre escritor o podemos ir a casa donde pueda lamerme las heridas en silencio?

\- Mira que eres exagerado hijo.

\- ¿A quien habré salido madre? ¿Te haces una ligera idea?

Martha chasqueó la lengua negando con la cabeza. Alexis miró a Kate sonriendo y haciendo un gesto que indicaba que esas guerras eran continuas entre madre e hijo.

\- Ni caso abuela – dijo la pelirroja tomando a su abuela por el brazo y adelantándose caminando hacia el garaje.

\- ¿Vamos? – preguntó a Kate que estaba junto a él.

Ella asintió.

\- ¿Te ayudo con…? – preguntó señalando las bolsas.

\- Nada de eso – contestó él de inmediato – es la tradición, yo lo pago, yo lo llevo y nada es para mi.

El comentario arrancó una sonrisa a Kate.

\- Es más – añadió levantando las bolsas - yo me encargaré también de llevar todo en unos meses a alguna asociación de caridad – en cuanto decidan que tienen el armario vacío y nada que ponerse.

\- Entiendo.

Caminaron durante unos segundos en silencio.

\- Supongo que pensarás que despilfarro… - dijo algo avergonzado.

\- No pienso nada – aseguró ella, aunque le vino a la mente el dineral que él se había gastado en la chaqueta que le había regalado.

Él no dijo nada durante un instante y tras suspirar se justificó.

\- No podría negarles nada. Nunca. Son mi vida.

Ella asintió en absoluto silencio.

\- De todas formas – le dijo ella tras un momento – no debes quejarte, son bastante coherentes con los precios.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- En especial Alexis – aseguró la inspectora – tienes suerte, si yo saliese de compras con tu tarjeta…

Kate se sonrojó de inmediato tras hacer el comentario. Él se limitó a sonreír. Continuaron hasta el garaje. El aparcacoches les llevó su coche y Kate asintió a Espo que le hizo un gesto confirmando que todo estaba en orden.

Casi una hora después Richard accedía al garaje de su edificio, comprobando que la prensa seguía allí. Aparcó en su plaza y todos salieron del coche. Richard suspiró abriendo el maletero y se hizo cargo de todas las bolsas.

\- ¿Te ayudo? – volvió a ofrecerse Kate.

\- Tranquila, puedo con ello – dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para coger con una sola mano la mayor parte de las bolsas – además, tú estás trabajando.

\- Eso es cierto – dijo mientras se adelantaba a las dos pelirrojas y las separaba del ascensor.

Instantes después los cuatro salían del ascensor en la planta del loft del escritor. Richard miró con pánico a la inspectora tras descubrir un paquete apoyado en la puerta del escritor.

\- Llamaré a mis compañeros – aseguró Kate señalándoles la parte más alejada de la puerta para que fuesen hacia allí.

Minutos después una Kate acalorada pedía explicaciones a uno de los agentes encargados de no dejar pasar al edificio a nadie ajeno al mismo, que cabizbajo, soportaba en silencio la regañina.

\- Jefa – intervino Ryan.

\- Dime Ryan.

\- Vendrán los artificieros, pero tardarán aún un buen rato.

\- No deberían estar aquí – dijo ella mirando al escritor y a su familia.

\- ¿Se te ocurre algún sitio donde llevarlos?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Este es un sitio seguro y mira – dijo señalando el paquete de la puerta – como no los lleve a comisaría.

\- Es una opción – aseguró el rubio.

\- Hablaré con ellos.

Kate se acercó a ellos.

\- Vendrán los artificieros.

\- ¿Es una bomba? – dijo Martha llevándose la mano al pecho.

\- No podemos fiarnos – aseguró – debemos descartarlo. El caso es que… No es un lugar seguro hasta que no tengamos claro que es lo que contiene ese paquete y podamos acceder a la casa.

\- No vamos a irnos – dijo Richard mirando a su madre y a su hija.

\- Pero… No podemos asegurar vuestra…

\- No importa – cortó el escritor – seguro que es una falsa alarma y no quiero generar más lio con la prensa.

Kate asintió entendiendo que si todo aquello resultaba ser una tontería, con la prensa abajo y sus compañeros entrando y saliendo del edificio.

\- Lo entiendo – dijo – hablaré con mis compañeros para intentar mantener la mayor discreción posible.

El teléfono de la inspectora comenzó a sonar y ella se disculpó.

\- Beckett.

\- Soy Collins. Los artificieros estarán ahí en 10 minutos.

\- Jake, necesito que me hagas un favor.

\- ¿Sabes Kate? Estaba deseando oírte decir eso…

La inspectora le obvió y siguió hablando.

\- Avisa a los artificieros para que entren con discreción por el garaje.

\- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Hay que asegurar la zona. ¿Los has sacado de ahí?

\- No – informó ella - Se niegan a abandonar el edificio.

\- Y no podemos obligarles hasta que no tengamos la seguridad de que se trata de algo peligroso.

\- Exacto.

Kate oyó soltar aire al teniente.

\- Llamaré a mis hombres – aseguró – pero dile a tu escritor que si los artificieros detectan que se trata de algo peligroso, saldrán de ahí de inmediato, ellos y todo el edificio.

\- Gracias Jake.

\- Por cierto, estamos trabajando en buscar un lugar seguro por…

\- Perfecto – le cortó ella.

\- Mantenme informado por favor.

Kate cortó la comunicación y llenó de aire sus pulmones.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó a su espalda el escritor.

Ella se giró cambiando el semblante para aparentar tranquilidad.

\- Tú dirás.

\- ¿Qué opinas? Sinceramente Beckett. No me mientas.

Ella le miró interrogante.

\- Dime la verdad.

\- No lo sé Castle. Es muy posible que solo sea una falsa alarma.

\- ¿Cómo han podido llegar hasta aquí? Se supone que vigiláis el edificio.

Kate agachó la mirada. Sabía que el escritor tenía razón. No podían consentir esos fallos.

\- Lo siento, ha sido un fallo. Te pido disculpas en nombre de la pol…

\- Si se trata de una bomba – cortó él - nos mudaremos a mi casa de los Hamptons

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No soy tan tonto como para poner a mi familia en peligro. Me iré donde sea necesario con tal de asegurar su bienestar. Y mi casa de verano en los Hamptons es la mejor opción.

Ella asintió en silencio.

\- Y ahora… ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó mirándola serio.

\- Esperaremos a los artificieros, comprobarán de qué se trata y saldremos de dudas. Después tomaremos una decisión dependiendo de lo que contenga ese paquete.

\- Entiendo.

\- Estaría más tranquila si os llevo a comisaría – aseguró Kate.

El escritor sopesó la idea.

\- Hablaré con ellas – afirmó mirándolas.

La inspectora le siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba.

\- Beckett – dijo a su espalda Esposito.

\- Dime Espo.

\- He hablado con un amigo – afirmó – y si se tratase de algo explosivo no será de gran alcance.

Kate frunció el ceño.

\- Por las medidas del paquete.

\- ¿En serio? - Preguntó ella con ironía.

\- Por supuesto hay explosivos con ese tamaño capaces de hacer una piscina olímpica donde ahora está este edificio – dijo Espo con seguridad – pero conseguirlos no es fácil, son caros y no cuadrarían con el tipo de loco que buscamos.

La inspectora hizo una mueca. Su compañero podía tener razón. Su móvil comenzó a sonar y Kate le enseñó con fastidio la pantalla a su compañero. Era Gates.

Durante varios minutos tuvo que escuchar los improperios de su jefa al ponerse al día de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Beckett – interrumpió Ryan – ya están aquí – dijo refiriéndose a los artificieros.

\- Lo siento señor pero tengo que colgar – se atrevió a decirle Kate a su jefa.

\- Quiero saber que ocurre de inmediato ¿Me oye? - escuchó decir a su jefa antes de cortar la comunicación.

Ryan sonrió a la inspectora cuando ésta le hizo una mueca por la llamada que acababa de colgar.

\- Eso la enfadará – aseguró el rubio.

\- Ese es el menor de mis problemas ahora – dijo ella.

Los artificieros salieron del ascensor y Kate pudo comprobar como el escritor y su familia se pusieron de inmediato nerviosos. Les hizo una señal con la mano para que se tranquilizasen y fue a hablar con el oficial a cargo de los artificieros.

El escritor, con el brazo por encima de los hombros de su madre, observaba los movimientos de la policía. Un oficial con un perro que se había acercado al paquete, negó con la cabeza a su superior que con un gesto ordenó a otro que se acercase con un aparato que al escritor le pareció un escáner. Después de unos minutos el escritor pudo ver como ese segundo agente también negaba con la cabeza a su superior, que dio la orden a un tercero, que se enfundó unos guantes de latex y que sin dudarlo un segundo cogió en paquete entre sus manos y desató el lazo con el que estaba atado, abriéndolo.

Richard observó la reacción de los agentes, que de inmediato giraron sus cabezas hacia Beckett mirándola.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la inspectora mirando a todos.

\- Será mejor que venga a ver esto inspectora.

Kate miró a Ryan y Espo que se encogieron de hombros y camino varios pasos hasta llegar a donde estaban los artificieros que le enseñaron el contenido del paquete.

La inspectora abrió la boca confundida…

\- Pero ¿Qué narices…? – dijo Richard asomándose por su hombro

Kate le miró enfadada.

\- ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para acercarte? – le recriminó.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué lleva tu nombre? – preguntó él haciéndole caso omiso.

Al oír eso Ryan y Espo se acercaron de inmediato, descubriendo que dentro de la caja y vestida con uniforme policial, había una muñeca con los ojos arrancados y un papel haciendo de placa en el que se podía leer:

\- Inspectora Beckett.


End file.
